


Incarcerated Masses

by orphan_account



Series: The Prestigious Platinum Jail [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prison, Drugs, M/M, Multi, THEY DOIN THE NASTY STARTIN CHAPTER 8, beating the shit out of eachother, god this is going to take centuries to write, hope that'll make selse lol, i mean theres still rhyme and rib and shit, in the same collection, jfc no way am i tagging every pairing, lots o drugs, lots of gay sex whoohoo lets go, so theres this one, the main part, then there will be more parts for each character, well it's kinda still the same universe but the platinum jail is a jail and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison AU.<br/>Due to his consistently poor behavior of keeping his fist away from people's faces, Seragaki Aoba is deported to the most notorious 'maximum security' prison in the world; The Platinum Jail, where he is sentenced to live he rest of his sad, stupid life.<br/>The people he meets and the crimes he commits are far beyond the boredom of his teen years.</p><p>01/10/215<br/>Name changed to 'Incarcerated Masses' from 'The Prestigious Platinum Jail'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a bunch of gay fucking weirdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh first dmmd fanfic i am yaoi fangirl trash dont kill m e  
> so aobas in prison. er'body in prison. things happen. whoop.  
> everyone x aoba because there's gunna be routes and i dont have a single fuckin clue how im gunna organize the routes but oh well we'll get there

“Aoba”

The azure haired boy fluttered his eyes open as he heard the familiar voice. His mind was groggy as he felt a similar pain in his head. The bright whites of the ceiling forced him to look to the side. When Aoba realized he was on the medical table looking to his grandmother, who was scribbling on a clip board, he knew he got into a fight again

“Aoba” Tae said with a hushed voice. “We don’t have much time. The officers will be here in a minute. They’re taking you to max.  This last fight was bad.” Drawn out sighs came from the young male and the senior. Since his parents left, Aoba’s life had been in a mess. He spent all of his teen years wasted on some virtual reality game, drugs, and beating the shit out of anyone that gave him a funny look. Once, he made the fatal mistake of beating up some rich kid and wounded up in jail after a drowned out lawsuit or suing or something stupid.

“...How bad?” he asked in a quiet voice. “They've already added so much time to my sentence...” Thrown into prison, running into enemies he’d broken bones with was common. Every fight he had in prison added more time to his sentence. His petite grandmother sighed as she scribbled on her clipboard. Tae had always worked as a doctor in the minimal security prison. Aoba never understood why she’d work as a prison doctor, as the pay was much less. Though, Aoba was eternally grateful for the number of times she’d fix him up after a rough fight.

“Very bad. Both of you were out cold by the end of it. The other one’s in critical, and probably wont make it. You really over did it this time.” she said, grimacing. “There was no point in putting you in the shu. Now you’re going straight to the Platinum Jail.  Aoba," Tae said staring at Aoba straight in the eye "Getting into the Platinum Jail is bad. You're going to miss the comforts of minimal security prisons. You need to understand that it's dangerous. Just giving a guard the wrong look could put your in solitary." Aoba had remembered the notorious rumors of the Platinum Jail. Rape, violence, entire gangs behind bars, drugs and alcohol making their way in and out but never people. Once you were in the Platinum Jail, there was no way out. "All your medication and migraine info is already with the doctors in Platinum. I know some of them personally, so you’ll be in good hands. Though, your prescription is going to change quite a bit” Medication. Some time after he ended up in prison, Aoba started getting horrible migraines that were always random. Tae shook her head as she spoke. Aoba disappointed her for the last time. There was no way he could make things worse.

But now he fucked up. He really fucked up. He’ll be heading to the Maximum security jail of the world. He’ll probably live the rest of his sad life in there for murder. He’ll never watch Ghibli films, eat Tae’s cooking again, or even see Tae again. This was bound to happen. Incarceration, all of his stupid issues, all of that stupid rhyme. Everything was stupid.

Mentioning murder… who exactly did he fight? Hell, how long was he in jail for? Why can’t he remember anything?

“Granny…” he said, realizing the sudden amnesia. “How long have I been here?”

“Well, the fight happened two days ago.”

“I mean in prison.”

“About a year. Why do you ask? Is your head hurting again?”

“No... well yes but I can’t rec-” Aoba was cut off by the door slamming open.

“Yo-ho, Aoba”

“Hello, Aoba-san” The two not-twins officers stood at the door. Shit shit shit shit…

“Seems like Aoba’s gotten into some trouble lately” said Trip.

“As cool as always” replied Virus. These guys… “We hate to interrupt your family bonding time Aboa-san.” Bullshit. “But you've got things to do and places to go.”  

“We’ve got things to do and places to go” the taller of the two added.

Aoba was “friends” with the two during his teenage years. Two odd balls that looked like each other. The duo followed him around while he was a teen, and managed to follow him into prison.

What a bunch of gay fucking weirdos.

“And we’ll take that, Tae-san” Virus said, grabbing the clipboard off the edge of the table. “Aoba’s in good hands” Virus said with the ‘we’re gunna fuck him like we’re in a bondage porno’ smile. Gross. “Well then, Aoba-san. Tae-san. We best be on our way” he said as the two grabbed Aoba by the arms and slid him off the table. They couldn't of asked him to get off himself? Jeez…

"I'll contact you as soon as I can. You still need a trial for being there, so you'll see the lawyer soon. Troublesome grandson.."

The trio walked out of the room as Aoba caught the last glimpse of his grandmother shaking her head and through the winding hallways of the prison that should’ve been familiar. Some of the passing inmates yelled and laughed as he was being dragged out. Even they knew where he was heading.

But why couldn't he recognize their faces? Why couldn't he remember these hallways that have been his home for the last year?

 What exactly was he forgetting?

When Aoba finally sat on a bus and finished listening to twiddle-dee and twiddle-dum go on about how much he was so cool, he realized that the Platinum Jail was a ways away. Since the Platinum Jail was on another island, may take quite some time to get there. After an hour of driving, Aoba got up from his seat to ask the bus driver how long the trip might take.

“Um.. Excuse me, but do you know how long this should take?” He really needed to piss. After a few moments of silence, Aoba didn't get a response. “uh.. sir?”  Aoba leaned in to get a better look of the drivers face. He had dead eyes and a dead facial expression. The driver almost looked like a doll.

Well then.

Aoba backed away and sat at his seat again. 

He’s going to be holding it in for a while. 

* * *

After three hours of switching buses & boats and going through security checks, he was greeted by the ever-so-pleasant, infamous, Platinum Jail. Its large concrete walls opened up as the bus rolled in. Aoba had to admit, the jail was huge and and had the stereotypical inescapable-prison look. The prison was a huge dome filled with smaller buildings inside. At the center was the Oval Tower, the brain and control panel of the jail. Going through what he hoped would be his last security check/feel up from an officer, he got handed the near exact hideous orange uniform he had before, a bag of shitty pillows, and a bag shitty blankets and headed to his assigned building. He still really needed to piss. Surprisingly, the Platinum Jail did not feel as high security as the stories had said. Inmates wandered freely between buildings and chatted as they pleased. The whole place almost felt like a busy city.

Except there population of said city was segregated by gender. And they all wore the same outfits. And they all did something horrible enough to wind up in here. Great.

Wait... what if this was the weekly “you can move around more than a 6 by 6 room”

Well shit.

Walking down the roads, he glanced at the building name he’d be staying at: Glitter (What a way to name prison bunks, he thought).

Walking down roads…

Where the fuck was Ren?

Allmates were allowed in max prisons, right?

Hell, where the fuck was all of his shit? His headphones? If those assholes laid even a finger on his mp3...

Well double shit.

Shoving his thoughts ( and painful bladder issues) aside, Aoba continued walking down roads until he reached the building with the words “Glitter” engraved at the side. Opening the door of the building, he walked around the first floor bunks and made a mental note to get his ass to a washroom as soon as possible. Aoba wandered around until he found the room number that he was assigned to. Pushing the door aside, he peeked in to see if any one was in. There wasn't a single sign of life.

“Excuse the intrusion” he said softly as he walked in. Where was everyone? Were they all out walking around? He had seen inmates on the other floors of Glitter. The room has two bunk beds and two nightstands. The beds were messed up and various items were sprawled over the tables. 

“Aoba?” 

As he heard the door open, he turned around.   

 He did not expect to see his childhood friend standing at the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop


	2. Really Damn Nice Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't drop the soap.

He nearly pissed himself.

Standing at the door, clad in the hideous orange prison uniform, Koujaku had his mouth agape staring straight at Aoba. At the door, half open, with inmates chatting and in the background, the two entered a monstrous staring contest. Aoba was lost to words and emotions. Should he be happy, in which he sees his childhood friend for the first time in years, or should he be sad, in which his childhood friend wound up here in the Platinum Jail and is probably  to die here just like his pitiful self? What happened to Koujaku that landed him in here? Aoba knew well enough that people’s business was people’s business.

But this was Koujaku. The Koujaku that Aoba hadn’t seen since the older of the two moved back to his hometown. The Koujaku that Aboa wished he had around when his parents left. The Koujaku that Aoba missed during drunken nights on the street.

But now they’re in prison.

At Least Aoba wasn’t the only one that fucked up.

“Koujaku…” Aoba said only marginally louder than a whisper, slightly tearing up, eyes wide and jaw on the floor.

“Aoba… shit, Aoba, what, how -” was all that Koujaku managed to choke up, shaking his head, before he was cut off by a blaring buzz ringing throughout the prison. “Lunch time” Koujaku mumbled. “Well it’s lunch now. Drop your things off on the second bunk to your right. We can’t discuss this on an empty stomach, now can we?” the older said flashing a bittersweet smile. Koujaku motioned Aoba to leave, the two of them walking out of Glitter and down a main road. As they walked, Aoba took in the views of the jail (since he didn’t see the view on the in way trying not to piss his pants). The Jail was an incredibly tall concrete dome with a portion of the top cut off, exposing the sky above. Most of the jail consisted of skyscrapers that looked _normal_. Glitter looked mediocre compared to the main buildings. Streets and buildings alike were unusually clean compared to normal cities and gave an aqua light all around. Many of the buildings were oddly made of glass and the streets had _plants_ growing. The Platinum Jail was divided into five tiers. Each tier had a large wall in between another tier with one tier dedicated to solitary confinement and another to executions (although Aoba would never understand the need for the space of an entire tier to kill people). The other two tiers were segregated based on gender and the last tier was some research thing for the Toue company. The Oval tower was the centerpiece of the prison, the tip poking out of the dome and the material being some sort of impenetrable metal. The entire jail was impenetrable like platinum, giving the jail it’s name.

The two reached a glass building that had inmates swarming into. When Koujaku walked ahead of Aoba, the azure haired boy didn’t notice where he was going and walked into another inmate.

“Ah! Uh S-sorry” Aoba nearly squeaked. The man he bumped into was far too tall and quick to say sorry and make eye-contact before the man was off.

“Oi, be more careful” Koujaku said playfully.

“Shut up, hippo” Aboa replied in an equally playful manner, elbowing the taller man.

This is Koujaku.

Aoba has Koujaku back.

They walked up three flights of stairs in sight of a food line that wasn't too crowded with inmates.  In line for lunch, Aoba noticed the servers were inmates. He remembered inmates served food in minimum security prison, but would officials really trust dangerous criminals to serve food?

Who served him food? Why would that be something on his mind? A pain developed quickly in his head as Aoba reached to touch his temple. He would need to see the medical counselor here soon for his medication and sudden amnesia.

Koujaku and Aoba sat down at an empty table by a window. Not realizing how much he was starving, Aoba started to wolf down the meal on his tray. Their talk would have to wait a moment. Eating his tasteless lunch, Aoba watched Koujaku look out the window. Koujaku was much leaner, taller, and more mature looking compared to Aoba. He had long, glossy hair covering half of his face and had bandaged arms and legs. Scars and an intricate tattoo covered most of his exposed skin. Aoba took note of Koujaku’s really damn fine hands and the scars covering them.

“Koujaku” Aoba started. “I’m relieved that you’re here. I’d probably die within a week if I were on my own” He said letting out a small laugh. “But the fact that you’re in here too...”

“I understand, Aoba” Koujaku said reassuringly. He let out a small sigh. “How long are you in for? Is Tae going to be fine?”

“Relax, Koujaku” Aoba said  “Tae can take care of herself” Aoba felt a pang of guilt for his grandmother. Until the trial was over, Aoba really had no clue how long he was going to be in for. Most people that end up in the Platinum Jail stay there for life. Tae might get hurt while he’s in prison. She might pass away while he's in prison, an unthinkable thought. “My trial’s still needs to happen. Then I’ll get to see how long I'm in for”

“Right, right.” Koujaku said, taking a sip of the bitter shit water they call tea.

“Um, Koujaku” Aoba said, earning his attention. “Can I ask you what you’re in for?”

“Well, I had a pretty big rib team… Thing’s got out of hand and now I’m here.” he mumbled, staring into his cup. Rib had always been an issue for the police and yazuka alike. Bigger teams always had issues with the police. Other teams had territorial conflicts with the yazuka. Though, Aoba never expected that Koujaku was a rib leader. Everyone had their uncharacteristic interests. Aoba was into rhyme for fucks sake.

“Are any members of your team here too?”

“At least half of them, really.” Koujaku sighed while taking a sip of his tea.

Tea.

Liquids.

Aoba was going to piss his pants.

“Uh Koujaku, is there a bathroom around here?” Aoba said.

“Down that hall on your fist right” he replied, pointing to a hall on the edge of the lunch line. Aoba gave his thanks and hastily walked down the hall. Most of the inmates were either in the lunch line or eating, leaving the hall rather empty. Looking around, Aoba noticed the abundant number of cameras. Did they really need five camera’s on one hall way? As he felt the camera’s eyes following him, Aoba went into the washroom, in which only one person was in. Making a beeline for the urinal, he quickly unzipped his fly and relieved himself of three hours or so of holding it in. There’s no way that was healthy. Letting his eyes wander around the walls to find year old “Don’t commit suicide just because you’re in prison for the rest of your life” posters and…

Another camera.

Ew.

Suddenly becoming self conscious of everything, Aoba zipped up and went to go wash his hands. Since when was he the only one in the washroom? Putting the thought aside, he watched the bubbles swish around in the sink and thought about how the soap smelled really damn nice for a prison. Then again, this whole prison is surreal. Switching off the tap, Aoba grabbed three sheets of paper towels from the dispenser. When he turned to throw out the paper towels, he found himself face to face with a fellow inmate. In particularly,  the inmate that was in the washroom earlier. The boy had blonde hair, neon green eyes, and a sketchy face full of piercings. He was standing uncomfortably close to Aoba, cornering him between the sink and the wall. The blond burned his eyes into Aoba’s, not even blinking as Aoba looked for an escape route. Shit shit shit..  His heart rate was sky rocketing. Did he give the guy the wrong look? Why isn’t he beating him up then? Maybe he’s gay? Well fuck, Aoba didn’t want to get raped on his first day here.

“Uh… can I help you?” Aoba said in a slightly humorous manner, desperately trying to lighten the mood and get the fuck out. He felt a small pain twitch through his head and tried not to flinch. He really needed to talk to a doctor soon.

“... I should be asking you that” The other replied. Aoba watched in awe as the boy spun on his heel and left.

He knew they were plenty of odd people in prison. This was a first of many encounters Aoba told himself trying to calm down as he made his way back to the lunch area. How long does lunch last? Did he have any jobs to do in the prison? Other inmates certainly did. His fault for focusing more on his bladder than what the guards were saying once he got here. He’d better ask Koujaku or a guard or someone. Once he got back to the food area, Aoba spotted Koujaku waving to him.

He didn’t expect to see a certain blond sitting next across from the Japanese man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> challenger approaching  
> i am so pumped for smash u dont even under s t a nd  
> noiz gets one line whoohoo


	3. Floral Cocoa Butter Shit and Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellyfish soup is a delicacy in Eastern Asian cuisines. I can tell you personally that it's as weird as it sounds.

“Shut the fuck up, Brat” sneered Koujaku as Aoba approached the table. The metal-faced blond boy sat across from the elder, smirking and twirling around a fork with pasta on it.

“Not my fault you can’t keep with the times, old man” the boy replied.

“Er… Am I interrupting something here?” Aoba said, sitting at his tray on the table, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with the blond.

“Ah, Aoba. This piece of shit here is one of our roommates, Noiz.” Koujaku said irritably, glaring at Noiz. Ah fuck. Fuck it all. Aoba’s gets a potential rapist/murderer named Noiz of all things is his roommate. Great.

“Well it’s uh, nice to meet you Noiz” Aoba said cracking a smile. He sat down to finish his lunch as he felt Noiz’s eyes on him. After a few moments of silence, the boy spoke up.

“You’re really fucking weird, in case you didn't know” said Noiz in the most monotone voice possible. His neon green eyes judging Aoba harder than a high school girl.

“Oi, don’t be a bitch” retorted Koujaku. Thus, their argument on Koujaku’s ability to use electronics started again. Aoba found amusement in watching the two bicker. They reminded him of the kind of “arguments” him and his granny had. The thought put a frown on his face. The shitty prison food isn’t ever going to match Tae’s cooking. The weird sweet bread on the corner of the tray won't ever be her doughnuts. That odd soup wont beat her stews. The nasty prison bunk won’t ever be his lumpy bed in his old room. Aoba sighed as his eyes wandered the glass building. It looked ridiculously nice for a prison, with the glass windows and potted plants everywhere. He felt as though he was in a really nice office building of a sort, aside from all the tattoos and piercings on the office workers. Speaking of tattoos and piercings…

“I swear to god if you call me old man one more time-” Koujaku yelled slamming his fist on the table. Aoba would've been worried of him attracting attention if it weren't for the already loud atmosphere of the room.

“Calm down there, old timer. Wouldn't want to throw out your back now, would you” Noiz said grinning and playing with his tongue piercing, clearly satisfied with his comeback. Before Aoba could say something light hearted to calm the two down, a booming voice came onto the speakers.

“Seragaki to the OVER R Tower Medical counselling”

That voice…

Why did if sound familiar?

“Fuck” Aoba cursed under his breath. He knew that voice was from a certain nerd in blond duo. Bidding the two farewell and putting his tray aside, Aoba made a beeline out of the building and onto the street. He really didn't want to see the two dorks. But he _really_ wanted his medication. And possibly his shit back. Though that may be asking for too much. Caught admidst his excitement, he realized he didn't know where that tower was…Aoba thought about asking a guard but scratched that thought when he noticed no guards anywhere.

What?

It’s a maximum security prison for fucks sake.

Sighing in frustration, Aoba walked down the road, looking for an oblivious sign or something indicating what building he was heading to. He considered going to the Oval Tower itself since the announcement sounded similar to that, but thought it was unlikely. Luckily, after only a minute of walking, Aoba came across a gate that read “OVER R TOWER” above. Slightly confusing considering the image of the Platinum Jail was the “Oval Tower”. Stepping into the building, the white automatic doors opened and Aoba was met with two dumb blondes.

“Yoohoo Aoba” said Trip.

“Well hello again Aoba-san. It’s certainly fancy running into you here” added the sociopath. The two were in a new uniform, their old ones being the boring blue shirt and black slacks. Virus wore a white suit with a checkered tie, while Trip wore the corresponding bartender outfit to Virus’. They looked like trash. What type of guard uniforms were those? Aoba then reconsidered the fact that they managed to keep transferring prisons just to be with him, and even got into the Platinum the day of. Obviously they had some inner connections, so why the fuck couldn't they wear suits for goddamn police uniforms.

“It’s uh, nice to see you too” Aoba coughed, forcing a smile.

“Only natural. Oh, and Tae-san sent you some things.” Virus said as Trip gave him a cardboard box. “Most personal belongings don’t make it through to the inmates so quickly. But since it’s for you, Aoba-san, we managed” Virus said, smiling. “We also got you a medical appointment for you, Aoba-san, since we know the extent of your medical condition.” Creeps.

“Thanks” was the only thing Aoba could say.

“16th floor, third door on your left” Trip said as he rang up the elevator. The two walked out wordlessly with their usual stoic and calm looks plastered on their face, leaving Aoba alone with a box full of his shit, waiting for his elevator. Once the elevator door opened, Aoba stepped in and opened the contents of his box. Sitting at the top of the box was a blue ball of fur. Aoba, nearly jumping with glee, put down the box woke up the dog.

“Aoba” Ren said as he jumped to the ground out of the box.

“Ren, god, you don’t understand how happy I am to see you” he said, picking up the dog and holding him up to his face.

“Actually, your dopamine levels and heart rate tell me you’re very happy” Ren replied in his usual tone. This forced a smile on Aoba. He missed the dog dearly for the last seven or so hours. They did their usual silent head bump and stayed still until they heard the elevator door opening again.

“Lets go” Aoba said with a smile, picking up the box. The interior of the tall building was white and pristine. It smelled heavily of cleaning chemicals, and reminded him of an actual hospital. The little dog followed him as he walked down the hall to find the third office. Stopping at  the third office, Aoba knocked on the door.

“Come in! The door is open!” he heard from behind the door. Clicking the door open, he walked in to find a doctor’s office with the standard desktop setup, cupboards of medicine & cotton swabs, and a patient bead thingy. The computer had a jellyfish background and the room reeked of ethanol. Aoba spotted the doctor changing his gloves by a sink. The doctor had white, messy hair and bright pink eyes. He had pale skin and a light blue surgical mask around his mouth. A stethoscope with a jellyfish sticker hung around his neck and he wore a stereotypical doctor’s coat along with a white button up and teal, baggy pants. His white lace-up boots reached halfway up his calves.

“Hello Mr.Seragaki!” the doctor said enthusiastically, his voice muffled by the surgical mask. “You may call me Doctor Clear. I’ll be your medical advisor for your stay at our correctional center.” Clear motioned Aoba to sit down. As the two got settled, Clear continued. “As you probably know, your previous Doctor, Doctor Seragaki, has prescribed you a continuous medicine to treat severe migraines. That’s okay, because you’ll be all better soon!”

What an oddly optimistic guy.

“So, you’ll need to come to either me or to your assigned guards for the medication. Do you have a preference?” The bubbly doctor asked. Assigned guards. Probably the not-twins.

“Uh… I’d prefer to come to you” Aoba said.

“Wonderful! Now, I’m sure you still remember the instructions Doctor Tae-san gave you, but I’m still required to go over the rules of taking medication in this facility and symptom issues and what-not” Aoba leaned back in his chair and prepared for ten minutes of boredom and watching Ren sleep. Instead, he was greeted by Clear’s lovely voice. Something about him reading the terms and conditions was incredibly calming. He had a smooth, soft, clear voice that almost put Aoba to sleep, even muffled by the surgical mask. The young doctor’s voice made his mind go blank and relaxed him a lot.

Aoba questioned if he was high.

Once Clear finished reading, Aoba snapped back into reality. The only thing he heard from Clear was that he needed to take the medication everyday after lunch. He could see a beaming smile through the surgical mask, though the doctor’s eyes were wide and downcast. Not entirely sure what the doctor was looking at, Aoba followed the the path of the doctor’s eyes to the sleeping Allmate on the ground.

“Goodness Mr.Seragaki! Your Allmate is incredibly cute!” Clear squealed with happiness. The goofy smile poking through the mask. “May I please?” he pleaded with unblinking puppy dog eyes.

“Sure” Aoba replied, smiling. As odd and childish the Doctor was, he couldn't help liking the odd guy. The way he played with the blue ball of fur was too cute.

“Aoba, he must be stopped” Ren said, as Cleared fluffed and petted the dog. After many minutes of Clear making “fwhawfwhaw” sounds and Ren begging for release in his monotone voice, Clear gave him the last of his medical instructions and medication.

“Uh, Doctor Clear?”

“Yes?”

“What do inmates do at this time of day?” Only recently did Aoba realize he had no clue what to do in this prison.

“Since you only got here a few hours ago, they probably will assign you work tomorrow. I’m not sure how you even got your items today” Clear said, motioning to the box next to Ren “but people get lucky. I’m so happy for you!” Way too enthusiastic. “So you probably can stay in your bunk and wait for dinner. That’ll be at six-thirty sharp at the same building you ate lunch. I hear they’re making curry today! Yum!” He beamed, changing his gloves again. Did he really need to do that? He did touch Ren, but all the fur was artificial.

“Well thank you Doctor Clear. I should get going now” Aoba said with an awkward smile.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help! Oh, one more thing.” Clear said as Aoba picked up his belongings. “Allmates usually need to be on sleep mode and put away on all times outside a bunk. Though, some inmates have certain conditions. You have a medical issue, so you’ll get to keep the cute guy around all the time!” He said, bending down to ruffle the dog’s fur. “But you’ll need to put this card in so he sinks with the network and can signal us when you’re in need.” Clear clicked open a small back panel on Ren and slid the card in. “You’re all set! See tomorrow Mr.Seragaki!” He said sweetly as closed the panel and opened the door for Aoba. After they said their farewells, the azure haired boy exited the building with his navy blue companion at his side. With Ren’s help, the two found their way back to Glitter and into the bunk. Only a handful of inmates were on the streets and in the buildings. The bunk was the same as he left it two hours ago. Puting the box down, he made the bed on the top bunk that Koujaku pointed him to. Sitting on the bed, he dug further into the cardboard box Virus and Trip gave him. Aoba nearly cried with joy when he saw his pink head phones, still filled with GOATBed and fully intact. He also found his yellow socks for his chronic cold feet. A few of his magazines for nerdy tech shit and a photo of him, his grandmother, and some neighbors before his life went downhill were at the bottom of the box. All of his essential needs were here. Realizing how dependent he was on a few tangible objects, Aoba climbed down from the bunk, placed the magazines, socks, and photo back into the box, and slid it underneath the bunk bed. Hitting his head on his way back up, he blindly knocked over some things on the side table.

“Shit” he mumbled, rubbing his head. He knocked over a pair of reading glasses and a bottle of floral smelling cream. What the fuck? Someone’s in a maximum security prison and is using some floral cocoa butter shit to keep their skin soft as a baby’s ass? Thankfully, the bottle didn’t spill it’s contents. After calming down, he stood the bottle back up and put the reading glasses on a pile of books on the table. Praying that his roommate wouldn’t lose his shit at him, Aoba climbed back into the top bunk and put Ren on sleep mode. Holding their signature head bump, Aoba slid on the headphones and felt his eyelids drop. The exhaustion from the day’s havoc hit him. With the electro sound of GOATbed in the background, Aoba wished that this was all a bad dream. That he was still getting an earful from granny, that he was still hoping to get out of jail before he got wrinkly and old. He knew he had to accept this fate.

He really didn't want to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support!!! ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ  
> I really didnt expect this much supporttttt god im fr eak i n out  
> clear has jellyfishy stickers on the walls fyi what a cutiepie  
> Also i dont have smash rn and that makes me ve r y mad
> 
> yippe i wrote a longer chapter


	4. Slavic Hitman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba can be a racist bitch.

Aoba woke up to the feeling of plastic jabbing his forehead.

“Pi!” the little green plastic block squeaked. Aoba lazily watched the small bunny-faced cube spin in the air, head still groggy from his previous headache. His left ear hurting from being crushed against his headphones, Aoba slowly sat up from the top bunk, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling.

“Didn’t even do any work and you’re sleeping your ass off?” said Noiz, harshly in monotone. He held his hand out as the cube twirled and flew back into his palm, hitting Aoba again on the way back.

“Ow… watch it.” Aoba mumbled. From the top of the bunk, he could see that Noiz and Koujaku had just come back from doing some sort of work. Both of their bones cracked as they drank from their water and sat down, stretching and tiered.

“Give him a break, brat.” Koujaku said, chugging his water.

“You never gave me a break when I got here”

“That’s because you got into a fight with someone on the first day and gave all of us cleaning duty, asshole.”

“Atleast I’m not some moldy of rib trash”

“You fucking little-”

“Uh, what were you guys doing? For your work and… stuff” Aoba stuttered, trying to calm down the two. Noiz, tossing a few of the cubes into the air as they spun around and sang their usual ‘pi!’, burned his eyes to Koujaku. He returned the stare, unblinkingly glaring at the foreign kid, hunched over and drinking his water.

“The prick ‘accidentally’” Koujaku said, making small quotation marks in the air with his hands “broke a god damn security camera and got us on cleaning duty” he said, irritated.

“Hey old man, sometimes my hands slip and happen to take apart cameras.” Noiz said smirking. “Too bad the gorilla wasn’t around with us to make all those porcelain ponies sparkle” he said in an almost boasting manner.

“Sparkle sparkle sparkle!” the cubes squeaked.

“Shhhhh, he might hear us…” Koujaku whispered, looking up and down the hallways.

“What? He’s in night valley every other month. They should make a punch card just for him, ‘Eight visits, get your ninth with actual meat in the meal!’” he said sarcastically.

“I hate to interrupt, but who are we talking about? What exactly is a Night valley?” said Aoba. Before Noiz could give another sarcastic retort, Koujaku interrupted.

“The ‘gorilla’ is our other roommate. The solitary confinement section is called Night Valley because… actually, I’m not sure why we call it that.” Koujaku said with a pensive look. “Besides, brat, one time he only spent a day there. He’s always in and out and has only been gone for two weeks, so he might be back.”

“He also left for half a year before, remember?”

“You haven't even been here for half a year.”

“Rumors get around” Noiz said, lying on the bed, tossing the cubes up. Koujaku mumbled something about his ass and rumors as he climbed onto the top bunk over Noiz. He dug through mess of hair magazines and clothes on the bed and came up with a red feathered ball. Hair magazines? Sure, he hadn’t seen the guy since he turned 15, but hair magazines? They might explain his healthy and long hair, but hasn't his hair always been that way because he was too lazy to cut it? Aoba tried to connect the dots that didn't exist. Hairdressing might just be a hobby or something, right?

Did he really change in eight years?

What type of question is that. Of course he fucking did.

They are both in prison. No shit they changed.

Sounding the signature Allmate boot up, the red ball in Koujaku’s damn gorgeous hands stretched its wings and shook its head.

“Yo, Koujaku” said the little red sparrow.

“Yo” Koujaku said flatly as the little bird jumped out of his godly hands and flew around the room.

“Fresh meat?” the bird chirped as it landed on Aoba’s shoulder.

“Just in today” Noiz said, unblinkingly staring at some show on his many holograms around him, laying down in the classic draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls pose.

“Didn’t ask you, asshole” the bird said, flying down peck Noiz in the face. Instead of getting into a fight with Koujaku about shitty Allmates, Noiz snorted and batted the bird away, concentrating on his TV show on one of the screens. The bunk was quiet after that, aside from the sound of Koujaku organizing the mountain of shit on the bunk and Noiz’s loud TV show. Aoba, feeling ready to get out of bed, kicked off the bed sheets and sat straight up to stretch. After felling his bones crack, he swung his legs over to rest on the ladder. Aoba still had a small pain in his temple. He closed his eyes and massaged the area. The new prescription didn’t let him take the medicine when ever he pleased. Looking up again, he was met with Koujaku staring at him across the three metre bunk space.

“Something wrong?” Aoba asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I just realized your hair is… really nice.” Koujaku nearly whispered, eye’s concentrated like a physics student on no sleep and ten cups of coffee. Koujaku extended his hand to touch Aoba’s hair, across the gap between the two bunks. Aoba, confused beyond regards, tried to move further into the bunk, only to find wall. His hair was incredibly sensitive since birth for no reason. Everyone always assumed he just had a sensitive scalp, but he really felt nerves running through his hair...

“Watch out, the pedo’s got a hair fetish” Noiz blared. His statement caused Koujaku to stop halfway between the bunks.

“I-I do n-not!” Koujaku stuttered, withdrawing his hand, nearly falling out of the bunk.

“Prove it by not touching his hair like the goddamn creep you are” Noiz said with a huge smirk on his face.

“Fine” Koujaku said with confidence. He leaned back into his bunk and resumed organizing his belongings. Their bunk became quiet again aside from the ironic lesbian prison show playing on Noiz’s screen.

This prison was surreal.

The entire situation was surreal.

It got worse when Aoba started uncontrollably laughing

He saw both of his roommates raise eyebrows and turn their heads to him. He didn’t care. Aoba was in the Platinum Jail for fucks sake, the last thing he should be worrying about is how he looked in the eyes of Mr.NoHomo and Metal face. Two freak policemen followed him here, Noiz wanted _something_  questionable from him, Koujaku was desperately trying to protect his heterosexuality, he is trusting his health in the hands of a psycho doctor that had jelly fish stickers on his stethoscope, and his missing roommate is probably a huge scary Slavic hitman that loves flowery cocoa butter moisturizer.

“Uh… Aoba? Are you feeling well?” Koujaku asked, visibly worried.

“He’s been here for a few hours and he’s already lost it” Noiz mumbled, turning inward to face the wall to continue watching his tv show that involved oranges.

“This… this place is so unreal” Aoba managed to choke out between laughs. His laughing turned hysteric. “We have more freedom here than my other damned jail” He coughed. “Prisoner’s wandering freely? Next to zero guards? My doctor is a psycho” The pain in his head increased. “Our fucking roommate has cocoa butter moisturizer” he nearly screamed. Koujaku had an increasingly alarmed look on his face. “And it smells fucking amazing” Aoba said calming down, wiping the tears off his face. He knew he lost it. Shaking his head and rubbing his painful temple, he slowed his breath and calmed down completely.

When he looked up again, he didn't expect the two roommates with their jaws on the floor, staring a pink cockatoo perched on the edge of Aoba’s bunk bed. It had decorative beads and feathers attached. The large bird even had an eye patch. How cute.

Now Aoba knew he was high on something. Though he contemplated why Koujaku and Noiz were both staring at the bird in awe if it was a hallucination. When he hit his head on the bunk earlier before his nap, he did feel a lot of pain. Maybe he’s knocked out cold on the ground and all this shit is in his head. Maybe that cocoa stuff  that he smelled when he put it away was actually some form of freaky voodoo drug that got smuggled into the prison. Maybe he’s still in his cozy minimum security prison dreaming all of this shit up, knocked out cold in the medical office with his grandmother at his side.

He knew it wasn't a hallucination when the bird lounged at him and Koujaku screamed.

“JESUS-”

“Pi!”

“Aoba, your heart is beating at unnatural levels”

“Ren?!”

“Oi, Tori! Calm dow-”

“Oh my god this would make a great vine”

“Noiz! Do somethi- ouch- Stop it you goddamn bird-”

The bird had strong wings that wouldn’t stop hitting Aoba and Koujaku in the face. The two inmates tried desperately to hold down the vicious beast, one on the top bunk and the other halfway down a ladder. Its talons scratching them at any chance.

“I’d advise you to grab it by it’s thighs, Aoba”

“Shit”

“Leave them alone you shitty bird!”

“Beni s-stop you’re hitting me”

“Aoba, you need to calm the bird down”

“I know Ren! What do you think I’m trying to do?”

“Brat, I t-told you that he’d hear you!”

“Not my fault he’s big and kinda scary like a gorilla”

“What the fuck are you shits doing?” said a deep voice coming from the door. The pink bird halted it’s vicious war and flew to the shoulder of the man. He had a towering height and intimidating look. The man had tan skin and green eyes along with dreads that reached his waist with small feathers tied into them and a neon pink head band. He was _incredibly damn muscular_ and wore prison shackles around his neck and wrists. Noiz shut down his holograms and Koujaku held a stoic stare at the roommate. Not only did their bunk fall silent, but the entire floor of bunks was quiet. Some inmates were in the hall, staring agape at him. He walked into the bunk room, painfully slow, and picked up the bottle of floral moisturizer.

So Aoba was way off with the Slavic part of his guess for his mystery roommate.

The hitman part of his guess was still possible with the look he gave Aoba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never actually met a slavic person  
> though i have met a hitman  
> yo did anyone get the orange is the new black reference man i love that show


	5. Mullet Gangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba makes a friend

Oh fuck.

His heart was pounding.

Aoba had only been in the prison for a few hours but he was already guaranteed to be fucked over.

He began to wonder if cons were allowed to write a will. He’d leave all his shit with Tae. Though, he’d leave his headphones and stupid gadgetry shit with that trio if shitty kids from his old neighborhood. They deserved it. How the three of them would share was a concern, but they’d work it out. Aoba prayed that they didn’t fall for drugs and alcohol like him. They were so sweet, so innocent, so bratty. They were a bunch of cute lil shits.

He’d be laughing about how delusional he was right now if he weren't looking into the face of death itself.

The bunk, the halls, and the entire building was unusually quiet. Inmates were crowding around the entrance of the bunk staring in awe at the really frickin scary guy in the room. Noiz was on the his bed facing the wall. Koujaku was leaning on the bunk ladder, glaring at the roommate. Aoba was sitting on the top bunk, blood dripping from his cuts the bird left behind, feeling very uncomfortable about the man staring at him. Said man held the lotion shit in his hand and the huge bird on his shoulder.

He clicked his tongue.

The entire building let out a sigh, as if they were anticipating the roommate to beat the shit out of Aoba right there and then. The inmates left the area. The roommate put the bottle back down and sat on the bed below Aoba. He put a ripped dark green jacket over his orange uniform and switched out his uniform steel-toed boots for knee high combat boots, pulling them over the dark brown pants of the prison uniform. Grabbing reading glasses and a book from the table, he slipped the glasses on and proceeded to read.

What the fuck.

“Care to introduce yourself to your new roommate?” Koujaku said flatly, arms crossed, unblinkingly glaring.

“What’s to a name, Red?” The roommate responded calmly, not breaking focus on the novel. Koujaku looked like he was going to punch someone in the throat.

“Anime mullet boy; Aoba, kinda scary Jamaican; Scratch” Noiz said, now wearing neon green headphones and a light green jacket, watching his TV show.

“American, you Maniac” Scratch corrected.

“What’s to a name, Itchy?” Noiz mocked.

“Tch” was the only response Noiz got. Koujaku wordlessly climbed back up to his top bunk, Noiz continued to fathom over his TV show, and Scratch read possibly-fifty-shades-of-grey novel in silence. Koujaku wordlessly tossed Aoba some bandages for his cuts. Turning around, Aoba was faced with his neglected Allmate.

“Aoba.” Ren said.

“Yo, Ren. When did you wake up? I don’t remember starting you up.” Aoba asked.

“My processor became over loaded when that pink beast attacked you. I auto booted by default” Ren respond.

“Excuse you” The pink cockatoo said in a deep voice, flying up and landing on the edge of Aoba’s bunk.

“Uh… Sorry about earlier?” Aoba said, questionably.

“No harsh feelings” The bird responded. With the muffled sound of Noiz’s hologram through his ear buds and the pink bird’s grooming in the background, Aoba ran his hand through Ren’s fur as he scrolled through recent world news on the screen he opened. Oddly, the jail had internet, unlike his last prison. The bunk was comfortably quiet.

The comfort lasted a total of twelve and a half minutes.

A group of fourteen men walked into and surrounded the small bunk. All with various amounts of shadiness; tattoos, piercings, overly muscular bodies, intimidating looks… Sounds like his own roommates.

“Update” Scratch said blankly, still reading his book.

“Two new shipments, one guy’s in the playground, another’s in blue coast.” said a green haired man.

“Did you…” another man asked in a hushed voice. “Did you run into them?”

“Yeah. Though, most of them are everywhere now. Those fucked up guys at the lunch line is a whole team that got spirited away.”

“Shit man…” another inmate added. The bunk resumed its previous quiet stage with 14 or so extra bodies. Scratch continued reading, Koujaku was applying bandaged to the many cuts on his face and arms, Noiz marathoned his TV shows, and Aoba kept his eyes focused on his screen.

A buzzer rang through the jail and the pack of men left the room. The three got out of their beds and put aside their books and Allmates. Aoba hopped down from the bunk with Ren, slightly confused as to what was happening.

“Dinner” Koujaku said, noticing Aoba’s confusion. The four walked out of the bunk, herded along with the mass of inmates from Glitter. Scratch and Noiz walked off to join other groups of inmates. Stepping out onto the road with the little blue dog and Koujaku at his side, Aoba took a breath of, oddly, fresh air. He looked up to see the constant night sky of the jail. Why the prison went through the trouble to produce a constant night sky was out of the azure boy’s knowledge. This place was a surreal hell hole. Clear, starry night skies at 6pm on a tropical island was the least of his problems.

“Koujaku!” came from a voice behind Koujaku and Aoba.  The two turned around to see a man with a grey mullet catching up with them. “Yo! Who’s the new kid?’ He said walking side-by-side with the two.

“This is Aoba. We go a ways back.” Koujaku replied with a smile. The grey haired man eyed him curiously. Resting an arm around Aoba’s shoulders, the man whispered to him.

“We mullets gotta stick together”

What?

“Ah- no, you’ve been mistaken, it’s actually a ponytai-”

“I’m just joking, kid!” he said with a grin, slapping Aoba’s back. The three of them laughed together with Aoba feeling particularly uncomfortable.

“Oh, one more thing Koujaku,” he said in a more serious tone.

“I already got the memo” replied Koujaku in an equally firm tone.

“Great. Then we’ll have less explaining to do” the man said, linking his arm around Koujaku’s elbow.

“Sorry Aoba-san! I’ve got to borrow Koujaku!” he said, pulling Koujaku across the busy street.

“Oi- Aoba! Same place as lunch, okay?” Koujaku yelled back as he was being pulled along. Assuming the elder of the two had gang-related issues to attend to, _just like_ the Slavic hitman and possibly the European hot topic CEO. Aoba was now left to himself and his little dog. The possibility of not recalling the building he was to eat in was now an issue. Sticking to the main streets was the way to go.

Until he reached the entrance/exit of the aqua-glass-futuristic-city-jail.

Ah shit.

Not sure where to go, he turned around. Maybe he should’ve turned down one of the earlier main streets. Ren wasn’t sure where to go either, since his installed map had all the eating areas. Speed walking some more, Aoba noticed the abundance of smaller alley ways. Crossing some of them would get him to other main streets sooner, and back to Glitter quicker. He could probably find his way to the victory of dinner from Glitter. Turning onto an alleyway, he heard upbeat electronic music. Contraband was said to pass through this jail often, so an mp3 of a sort wouldn't be uncommon. Some inmates also had 24/7 access to their Allmates like Aoba, and probably had music on them. Felling a small pain in his head, he rubbed his temple and tripped on some garbage in the alleyway, leaning on the wall of a building.

“Aoba” Ren said, stopping.

“Ah… I’m fine Ren” Aoba replied, smiling to reassure the dog. Continuing their walk, Aoba ignored the flashing lights and faint cheering noise everywhere, too concentrated on his migraine.

He didn’t expect to walk in on a crowd surrounding a rhyme game in the alleyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok short chapter gomen gomen  
> also havent updated in a while D:  
> wow er'body got gangs or somthin but aoba hhaha mullet loser  
> hay what if he started a mullet gang  
> minks gunna be named scratch for dis fanfic since he did have a theme about names in his route and i really wanted noiz to make a pun about itching  
> hey did u like the grey mullet guy from beni-shigure man i love that guy


	6. Lonely Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz's favourite non-weeaboo show is OTNB

This was the third time today that Aoba thought himself delusional.

He had noticed the curious lack of guards in the facility. The fact that someone managed a rhyme game in a prison was ridiculous. The crowd of cheering youth watched the flashing lights with a weird rabbit-doctor usui replacement. Two players fought it out as the rabbit-doctor narrated the match with his weird glitchy voice. Aoba’s migraine grew worse as he stayed there, baffled by how this jail had the title of “Maximum Security”. Still leaning on the wall. He slowly walked pass the game unnoticed.

And then he bumped into a white tux.

Looking up, he saw the two guards holding their usual smiles.

“Yo, Aoba.” Trip said.

“Fancy meeting you here again, Aoba-san” added Virus. Feeling the distance between the game and the migraine fading away, Aoba straightened his back and returned a smile to the two.

“Uh… Right, well, that rhyme game, I’ve got nothing to do with it so-”

“No worries, Aoba-san. We couldn’t get you in trouble even if we wanted to” Virus replied.

“What?” Aoba unintentionally blurted out.

“We have never been guards, Aoba-san” Virus said, half raising an eyebrow.

Aoba was having a mental meltdown.

“Then… Why are you two always in prisons? You’re not inmates…” asked Aoba. The not-twins glanced at each other before replying.

“Official business. Yazuka business to be exact.” said Trip.

Like that made any sense.

“Oh…” Aoba said in false understanding. Before he could ask another question, a middle aged man with a megaphone appeared at the end of the alley way.

“YOU LITTLE SHITS” he screamed into the megaphone. In an instance, a group of men in hi-tech, white police uniforms appeared with fire arms. So that's what happened to all the guards. The rhyme game stopped immediately and the crowd scattered.   

“That’s our que to be on our way, Aoba-san” Virus said as the duo turned around and casually walked away. Aoba figured the best plan of action would be leaving, and ran back onto the previous main street non-stop until he miraculously reached Glitter. Out of breath, he asked Ren for directions to the nearest eating area and the two walked to the crowded glass building. They walked up the stairs in sight of which ever floor Koujaku happened to be on. Spotting him at a table alone, Aoba walked over to him, still huffing. The tattooed man lit up when he saw the azure haired boy. His expression turned into concern when he saw Aoba out of breath.

“Where have you been? You’re at least thirty minutes late. What happened?” were questions Koujaku asked as he pushed his tray of food towards the younger of the two. Aoba, feeling slightly sick from his headache and the running combined, pushed the tray back to Koujaku.

“I ran in on a rhyme game. Then this guard with a huge fucking megaphone showed up and a bunch of storm troopers came out of no where” Aoba said in between breaths, placing Ren on one of the chairs.

“Akushima…” Koujaku said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Gesundheit” Aoba replied jokingly.

“I heard my national calling” Noiz said, walking up to the table with a tray of food in hand. At least Aoba wasn’t the only one late.

“Akushima. He’s the power hungry officer in charge of Forest” Koujaku said, rolling his eyes at the German boy’s arrival.

“He uses that megaphone like a lonely lesbian with a dildo” Noiz said casually, opening a pack of pudding.

“Uh… Didn’t need that metaphor” Aoba said using his classic eyebrow raise.  “And what’s a forest?”

“A group of trees, you potato with eyes” the German said flatly, slightly quirking the corners of his mouth at his successful popular culture reference.

“Oi, you’re the German one here, potato man.” Koujaku said, flicking a small clump of mashed potato from his spoon at Noiz. The boy, amazingly, caught it with his mouth and continued eating his pudding as if nothing happened.  “As I was saying,” he said, eyeing Noiz with a baffled expression, “The Aqua Forest is the name for the males section of the jail. Each section has it’s own slang term for some reason” Koujaku said, shrugging.

“The German slang term for dick is wurst” Noiz blurted out in a monotone voice.

“Shut the fuck up, brat” Koujaku retorted.

“Only if you tickle my wurst, you crusty pedo.” Noiz said, sticking his tongue out like a kid. The two continued to bicker as Aoba slid away from the table to the meal line, now with a clear mind and a relaxed body. Ren followed him to the now empty line as he picked up a tray and walked to serving area. He walked by as the servers wordlessly put food onto his tray. Remembering what Scratch mentioned earlier about some oddity involving the servers, Aoba looked at the faces of them. They had doll like eyes and no expression. The servers looked like his bus driver from earlier.

Approaching the end of the line, one equally zombie-like server particularly caught Aoba’s attention. He had  tan skin, green eyes, and a teardrop tattoo on his left cheek. He looked incredibly familiar.

A pain ran through Aoba’s head again. This time, it was at least twice as intense as the pain he had during the rhyme game. He wanted to cry. Grabbing the tray railing, Aoba held his forehead. Shit…The servers, being odd doll like things, didn’t react, and continued filling his tray out like robots, with the exception of the man with the teardrop tattoo. He was staring at Aoba in terror. The azure haired boy felt like he would pass out.

He was wide awake when the tanned boy started to scream hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so super short chapter again but i wanted to update so yeah  
> mizukis kinda gets fucked up in cannon too and that sad bc he deserves so much more oh precious child UwU  
> hmmm idk how i feel about makin the trash duo outfits white oh well


	7. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> popping pills

“Mr.Seragaki” a soft, muffled voice said. Aoba peeled his eyes open and found himself with a huge headache in a medical office covered in jellyfish posters & framed pictures of the sea. Placing his hand on his forehead, Aoba shifted his head slightly.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake! I was so worried! It’s good that you’re up now.” a bubbly doctor said, rummaging through the various cabinets.

“Erm… What happened?” Aoba asked quietly, head still groggy from waking up.

“Quite an odd phenomenon actually! One of the lunch line servers got out of the playground recently and probably wasn’t too well yet” said Clear as he read various labels on large medicine bottles. “But that’s okay! We sent him back to get better again!” he said, clapping his hands. The memories of what happened earlier hit Aoba like a brick. Some weird deja vu started kicking in at the same time a mentally unstable person with a teardrop tattoo had an episode. Perfect explanation.

“That doesn’t really explain the reason I’m in your office...” Aoba said with a small smie as he sat up.

“Oh! I was actually about to get to that part. You managed to calm him down by telling him some life revelating stuff. After that, you went unconscious . Weird, right?” He said, tearing apart the medicine cabinet for the fourth time. Oddly enough, Aoba only remembered the teardrop tattoo boy screaming before passing out. No mental health counselling there.

“But you know what the most phenomenal part is?” the masked doctor said, spinning on his heel. Clear took a step to the patient’s bed so his face was only inches away from the confused azure haired boy. Pink eyes wide and white hair messy, Clear uttered a few odd words through the baby blue surgical mask.

“I heard you.”

Turns out anything can happen in this hell hole. Including your psycho albino doctor hearing your voice from buildings away and passing out after giving some mental health counseling to a guy with a teardrop tattoo. Aoba already had enough of this ridiculous prison that was more of an odd city than a correctional center. He had more freedom in this so-called “Maximum Security” jail than he did in his old prison. Fed up with today’s events, Aoba went along with the conversation.

“Is that so?”

“Yes”

“What did I say? I don’t seen to remember.”

“Oh my, are you sure you don’t remember, Mr.Seragaki?” the doctor said, backing away with a concerned expression.

“Goodness, not only did you faint randomly but you’re having amnesia too?” Clear muttered as he resumed rummaging through the cabinets again.

“I haven’t remembered much of anything recently…” Aoba said, scratching the back of his head.

“What?” Clear said, almost gasping, dropping the bottles and spinning on his heel to face Aoba.

“Mr. Seragaki, did you do anything too straining on your body today?” Aoba had two choices; tell Clear about the rhyme game and get extra sentence time, or worse, sent to Night Valley, or, say nothing and possibly have more headache issues.

“I can’t tell the guards a word if it was drugs, Mr.Seragaki. It’s policy. I need to make sure you get better.” Clear said, _clearly_ understanding Aoba’s dilemma to tell or not.

“If I can’t prescribe you the right medicine, you’ll have countless different types of side effects. They’d send you to the playground in the worst case scenario…” he said, voice trailing. Noticing the confusion on Aoba’s face, Clear elaborated.

“The Green Playground is the psych and execution section of the jail.” said the doctor.

Now in the tense office, Aoba sat on the patient’s bed and Clear stood across from him, unblinkingly looking for an answer. Prisons are required to report every medical detail about an inmate, including the cause. Though, it’s not like this was the average prison. He hadn't been caught yet for the rhyme match. Maybe the doctors could also turn the blind eye.

“There was a rhyme game…” Aoba said, slowly.

“Huh? That’s all? Well, goodness, you had me worried Mr.Seragaki, I just have to-” Clear said, relieved.

“There was a rhyme game a few years ago. I really got the opponent hurt, then I got put in jail. After getting into more fights in jail, I got put here” Aoba explained, patting the patient table.

“There’s not much else I can remember. Not my mother or father’s face. Not the face of any of my past rhyme opponents.” He looked up to see Clear staring at him.  

“... Did you do anything awful today?” the whited haired boy asked somewhat quietly.

“There was a rhyme game on one of the small streets. I got a headache, went to dinner, passed out.” Aoba said, looking at his feet.

“I’m going to talk with Dr.Seragaki and my other colleagues to get ahold of the right prescription. I won't mention the rhyme game to anyone but your previous doctor. It may take some time, but I need to ask you to stay in my office until I can get the medication.” Clear spoke, softly.

“Enough time for me to catch up on more sleep?” Aoba asked, smiling for the first time since he woke up. His head still pounded and his eyes drooped.

“Of course” the doctor said with a small laugh, returning a smile under the surgical mask. Aoba laid his back onto the uncomfortable patient’s bed. Realizing a sleeping Ren was on the egde of the bed, Aoba slid him close and rested his face into the dog’s fur.  Hearing Clear’s cabinet rummaging resume, he drifted off with a small tune stuck in the back of his head. He didn’t have his headphones on, so hearing the hum was odd but relaxing. Concluding that Clear was humming or playing music, Aoba relaxed. The melody was soft, blended, and surreal for humming. Asuming that he wasn't insane for thinking the doctor's voice as relaxing, as he did earlier, Aoba fell asleep instantly.

He hated nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i clearly need to write longer chapters  
> Aoba clearly needs to get his life back in order  
> Clear puns


	8. ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

The usual nightmare had a warm beach with a setting sun. Evening waves would roll onto his feet as the small boy held his sandals in his hands; two shoes in his right hand. A tall man next to him would say something as the two held hands staring off the shore. The nightmarish part of the dream would be that the man was Aoba’s father, someone’s face that he couldn’t remember. Aoba would question if his father had something important to say, as it would never reach the blue haired boy.

Though, today was different.

Aoba was on his second nap of the day. Not only did he rarely nap, but he’d been tossed over seas into a luxury resort/prison, in which he’d room with his old, and very gay, childhood friend, a german, and very gay, sarcastic rapist, and a ridiculously muscular, and possibly gay, American hitman. Two ‘not-cops’ ‘not-twins’ followed him through all of this and a man with a teardrop tattoo lost his shit. His germaphobe, albino doctor sang him to sleep as his medical state declined.

And that’s why Aoba had a second nap.

With no nightmares.

Rolling away from the sleeping blue ball of fur next to him, Aoba swung his legs off the edge of the patient’s bed and sat up. Stretching his arms, he noticed the distinct lack of a certain white haired doctor. He slid off the bed to go check if the Clear was out in the hall or another nearby office. Before he called out for the doctor, Aoba spotted a sticky note attached to the locked medicine cabinet in front of him.

“ _Mr. Seragaki,_

_I’ve gotten everything sorted out, but didn’t want to wake you up. You looked so happy! ＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ You can come for your usual time for your medication. I talked with your previous Doctor, Dr.Seragaki, and booked a video call for you with her! You’ll be all better soon with our help! ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ_

_Love, Dr.Clear ♥_ ”

The heart and the emojis were really unnecessary.

Aoba turned around and started up Ren. They did their usual greetings and head out of the office, on their way to Glitter. With the automatic door opening, Aoba made small chat with the dog, not paying attention to where he was going. Feeling his face smash against something hard, Aoba flinched and stepped back, remembering when he ran into another inmate at lunch. Looking up, he saw Scratch.

The tall man stared down at Aoba without moving a single limb. The smaller man questioned if Scratch was still breathing since he was so still. Staring into the eyes of death, Aoba glanced at the exit of the hallway and his Allmate. Finding no possible way to fight off the American, Aoba spun on his heel and ran for the exit. With the dog keeping up with him, he was almost sure he would escape the situation.

And then a handful of men jumped at him simultaneously from around a corner, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Technically, Aoba took three naps today.

The blue haired boy woke up with a kick to the stomach. Eyes flying open, he tilted his head up from the cold floor. Moving his arms was a helpless action as he found his wrists wounded with a zip tie. Arms behind his back, he laid on his side against the concrete. Aoba’s entire body felt stiff and ached as he tried to moved. Looking up, his vision was blurred as he saw a large black lace-up boot, followed by a dusty green jacket and multiple other shoes and tan prison pants. A throb hit his head as he recognized the tan man sitting on a sofa in front of him. The decorative bird from earlier was perched on the man’s shoulder.

Why Scratch would go through the all the trouble of kidnaping someone that bumped into him by accident was unknown to Aoba. What he did know was that he was in deep shit in the basement of some unknown building in the jail. Meeting eyes with the frickin’ scary guy, Aoba held his breath. The dimly lit room was silent aside from some whispering in the white noise. The room of criminals became tenser every second. Scratch’s green eyes glared unforgivingly at Aoba as the pink bird groomed itself. A sweet scented smoke came from a pipe in the man’s hand while his legs were crossed and his arms were draped over the couch. Aoba watched the smoke make circles as he awaited for his inevitable doom, surrounded by gang members.

“You’re going to aid me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuuper short chapter again since i wanted to update  
> i wont update over the weekend to i needed to get this upppp sorry it's short (*´・ｖ・)  
> i love clear  
> [[[[next two chapters r gunna make the rating e you know whats happenin (☝΄◞ิ◟ิ‵)☝]]]


	9. Dry Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con/rape & graphic depictions of violence.  
> nasty stuff, bruh

Aoba was far beyond confused.

The azure haired boy lay in the center of the room, wrists ziptied and cheek squashed against the concrete floor. The place must have been a basement to a building, since a place as dreadful as this would be out of site from the cheerful Aqua Forest. Unless, by chance, he was no longer in the Forest. He’d make a mental joke about Kansas and Dorothy if it weren’t for his pounding head ache and the generally odd situation. Dazed and confused, Aoba stared blankly at the man presented on the couch in front of him.

“I’m … I’m not entirely confident with my level of ability in helping you with whatever you’re doing…” Aoba said, slowly, and slightly slurred as his cheek was flat to the bumpy ground.

“And why should I help you? I bumped into you by accident, and now you’re going to murder me? Overreaction much…” he mumbled as he stared at the ground. Scratch didn’t break his stare at Aoba. The crowded room full of inmates broke out into multiple whispered conversations. Still glaring at him, Aoba felt as if Scratch shut the whole world out, trying to decipher something within Aoba.

His stare ended when he motioned one of the inmates to come closer. Whispering into his ear, the inmate make a large grin and spread the message through whispers, quickly. Eventually, there room was cleared out, leaving Scratch, Aoba, and a handful of other inmates. The other cons had wicked expressions on their faces as they cracked their knuckles. Aoba, feeling a panic creeping up on him, started to breath heavily as he looked to Scratch.

“Getting used by Scratch isn’t a choice” one of the creepy inmates said as he pulled Aoba off the ground by his hair.  The blue haired man screamed in pain as the pain in his head and hair increased.

“Your choice is to go through with it painlessly” another inmate said as he shoved his knee into Aoba’s abdomen. Still being held up by the hair, Aoba felt tears roll out of his eyes as he struggled with the searing pain while being flung backwards.

“-Or with a little fun” said an inmate as he rammed his elbow into the back of Aoba’s neck. The other man lost his grip on the blue hair, causing Aoba to fall to the ground in a shrill cry. Expecting to meet the cold ground, Aoba’s jaw came in contact with a steel toed boot. Head whipped back, Aoba saw stars as he hit the ground with a loud thud. His mouth filled up with blood and saliva as another man picked him up by the hair again.

“Girly ass long hair. It’ll make what we’ll do to you later much easier…” He said, licking his lips and meeting him at eye level. Aoba spat the blood saliva mixture in the man’s face. He was thrown back onto the ground when the man started to vigorously rub his eyes, screaming something about ebola. Another equally perverted looking man picked Aoba off the ground by his neck, causing Aoba to choke and gasp as his air supply was cut.

“You piece of shit…” The man said. Aoba butted his head forward and made the man fly back. Realizing his feet were never tied together, Aoba turned around to run for a door when he was met with a boot to his stomach. Flung to the floor, he rolled onto his side in an attempt to escape the pain from his spine. Cracking open his tear stung eyes, Aoba saw the group of men crowd around him in a circle. A green haired man picked Aoba off the ground by the sensitive azure hair. Yelping in pain, Aoba saw through the tears swelled in his eyes to see the group of men looking towards Scratch. The gang leader, who’d sat there through the violence, gave the slightest of nods.

The faces of those men twisted into the most horrific and perverted smiles.

At the same time, Aoba realized his inexplicable fate.

Panic inducing, the young inmate began to thrash violently, kicking and elbowing blindly. In the heated spasm, a man yanked on Aoba’s hair extra hard, causing a few strands to rip out of his sensitive scalp. Falling to the floor, Aoba’s thrashing weakened amidst the pain. Screaming, Aoba managed to take a bite into one of the males’ skin, causing then to curse and toss him to the ground again. Grabbed by his tied wrists, he was lifted into the air where his thighs were held in the arms of an inmate. The other men crowding around began to forcefully take (rip) off Aoba’s clothes.

“Stop it you fucking- Shit- Fuck you” Aoba managed to gasp as they groped him. Small beads of tears rolling down his face, he continued to thrash and bite at whatever he could. Landing his teeth on a pair of fingers, Aoba was nearly dropped.

“This fucking” the man cursed as he curled his fingers.

“Oi, put a sock in it, little lady” One of the men said. Ripping off Aoba’s uniform boot, he rolled the sock of of his right foot, exposing it to the cool air of the basement. Stuffing the yellow sock down Aoba’s throat, Aoba winced as he tasted the reeking sock. Gaged, Aoba could only muffle a scream as his belt was undone and his tan pants were pulled down. His double layer of shirts were hiked up to his collar bones as the men pinched and squeezed his chest and nipples.

“Damn he’s skinny.” The man holding Aoba said as his ran his calloused hands up and down Aoba’s chest.

“His hair is long too. Makes it even easier to fantasize him as a girl.” One man whispered huskily, biting on Aoba’s hair. The blue haired boy screamed louder.

“Don’t care who or what I fuck. I haven’t been laid for such a long time…” Another man said, rubbing his knee into Aoba’s half hard crotch. Aoba thrashed more in the arms of the perverted men, desperately trying to avoid the inevitable. Eyes flying around the room, looking for a distraction or escape of some sort, were met with the cold green one’s of Scratch’s.

Scratch…

What wrong did Aoba commit to come to _this_? He insulted the gang leader’s cocoa butter shit and bumped into him, but did he really deserve _this_?

Everything led to this.

His parents leaving, the rhyme, the alcohol, the violence. He landed himself in prison.

And now he had to, unfortunately, pay a minor fee to what was to come.  

Eyes full of tears, he stared at Scratch while being violated. Why… How…

When a man looped his fingers around the elastic band of the blue haired boy’s boxers, Aoba felt like he was going to die. The man pulled his half hard cock out of the boxers and smirked.

“Half hard from just a little groping? What a slut” he said, all the men’s faces becoming more twisted and perverted. Aoba shook his head furiously, eyes wide and filled with horror. The man bent down to peck the tip of Aoba’s length, causing precum to spill over himself. Aoba, terrified and paniced of the conflicting pain and pleasure had a perfectly timed migraine. The pressure and pulse made him feel dizzy as he closed his eyes tight to try to loosen the pain. The men pulled his boxers down farther as he felt lightheaded.

The last thing he could remember were the words “Destroy” and someone shoving their dick into his dry ass.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some one cleanse me in holy water  
> this chapter took a bit longer to write because it's non con and kinda uncomfortable to write :S
> 
> also holy fuckin shit 100 kudos thank you everyone :3c


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aoba's fav breakfast foods are dicks and psychotic greasy bronnies

So he took four naps today.

Or was it already tomorrow?

Aoba woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, he shifted his head to observe his surroundings. Trying to sit up, he was met with a pain in his abdomen, unable to even prop himself up with his elbows.

“Fuck…” He cursed in a whisper. The blue haired boy was lying in an uncomfortably lumpy mattress with springs poking out. The mattress laid on a thin wired frame in the cold, gray, and cracked foundationed room. The ceiling fixture looked as if it would fall on him any second as it flickered. Recalling the events before passing out, Aoba realized he was in Scratch’s hideout/gang bang place. Realizing what they had done to him (that he, luckily, didn’t have to experience while conscious), he tried to get out of the bed to find his arms loosely tied to the bed frame with rope. Aoba has no success untying the knots as they were burnt together.

Frustratingly picking at the large knots, he felt tears building up in his eyes. Anger mixed with his headache and a severe lack of guards not keeping track of their goddamn inmates made him spill over into a sea of humiliation and frustration. Wiping his tears and sniffing his nose, Aoba sat back into the creaky bed, realising the disgustingly wet and painful feeling that came from his privates.

“Shit” was all he could choke out between his sobs. After ten minutes or so of silent sobs and pitiful self indulgence, Aoba found himself sitting on the head of the bed with his knees up to his chin. Eye’s stung from still drying tears, he realized he was missing his blue companion.

“Well isn’t that just fucking great” he whispered. Only moments after, he heard slow footsteps approaching the open door of the rundown room. Watching in horror, Aoba was met with a scrawny man with greasy dark brown hair.

“You” He whispered as he carefully approached Aoba like a lesbian and odd dildo design. A twisted grin was on his face as he sat at the foot of the bed, hand caressing the mattress. “I’m here for you, darlin’” he said in a thick accent. Eyes unfocused and expression dazed, the man continued to star at Aoba unflinchingly.  

“...Pardon?” said aoba in a confused whisper, shifting farther into the bed.

“You said it yourself, dear” he whispered back, inching closer to Aoba. “Everyone heard you last night. ‘Destroy me, destroy me!’” he said with a twisted glee. “It must be god’s work to have us meet here!” he grabbed his own face and hid his expression like a school girl. Letting out a sexual sigh, he continued speaking with a twisted lust in his eyes.

“Talk for me” he demanded, hands still holding his own face in a daze. “Talk for me as you did last night”

If Aoba could recall correctly, he never said anything remotely attractive. The last time he did anything like that was in his teenage years, desperately trying to get himself laid or some decent alcohol.

“Um… hi?” he said in a worried and questioning voice. The man was clearly delusional. Aoba needed to figure out a way out of here. While frantically looking around the room for any distraction the man’s expression turned from perverted to angry.

“Fucking speak to me” the man whispered, eyes wide like a beast. Grabed by the throat, Aoba was flung back into the thin wire frame as the man choked him. Struggling to breath, Aoba thrashed as the skinny man had a surprisingly strong grip on him. He elbowed and kneed the man multiple times without him faltering. Simultaneously, the migraine grew stronger in his head tenfold. Aoba managed to sneak a quick gasp and yelled.

“s  t  o  p” he choked out with a strange undertone in his voice.  The man halted his actions and loosened his grip, almost as if he lost control in his body. His eyes grew wider and his grin grew unnaturally wider. He breathed heavily on top of Aoba, drool almost dropping onto the blue hair.

Looking for an escape, Aoba spotted a certain “Slavic Hitman” at the entrance of the room. The pink bird rested on his soldier as a decorative pipe was in his other hand. His green eyes pierced through the room as he walked up to the bed. Oh shit… If he got into trouble again with Scratch… The very thought made Aoba hold his breath. He was surprised when Scratch paid no attention to Aoba, picking up the psychotic man by the shirt collar and throwing him down the hall. Scratch left the room as Aoba leaned towards to door to see the unraveling events. A crowd appeared as Scratch walked into the hallway. He barked some order about disobeying and kicked the man to the group as they started to yell and beat the man. The fact that the man may have the same fate as Aoba made him shiver.

Scratch walked back to Aoba and stood in the middle of the room. Silence ensuing, Scratch stared at him as usual.

“Um… Can you undo these knots?” Aoba asked in a quiet tone, worried that he might have a dick up his ass for the second time within the last 24 hours. The bird flew to the bed and sliced the roped with it’s talons, reminding Aoba of the scars he got from this mother fucking bird. The pink cockatoo flew down the hallway and quickly came back with a blue ball of fur. Ren was placed onto Aoba’s lap as the azure boy felt relief wash over him.

“Put your shoes on” Scratch said, motioning to Aoba’s uniform black boots as the foot of the bed. All of a sudden conscious about his missing sock, Aoba fidgeted with a red faced when slipping the boots on. Scratch began to leave the room before Aoba could even check if Ren was okay.

“Uh, erm, Where are we g-going?” Aoba stutered in rushed panic. Scratch payed no attention to him. The Pink bird replied with one word.

“Breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> germans eat wrust for breakfast *winkwonk*  
> there, unfortunately, wont be anymore gay frickle until we get to the routes :(


	11. Mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku could never admit that he loves tater tots. Extra ketchup.

Man was his life fucked up or what.

Aoba walked quietly behind the tall American down the bustling streets. Ren silently walked alongside him, probably sensing the need for minimal discussion. A few paces behind, the blue haired boy nervously watched the back of the gang leader. Did Koujaku notice that they were both gone? Maybe he assumed he was spending the night at the OVER R Tower, since he hadn’t seen Aoba since Mizuki freaked out.

Wait…

Who was Mizuki?  

Confused by his weird memory glitch, Aoba sighed as his eyes followed the pink bird perched on the tall man’s shoulders. Scratch was really going to get away with what he did. There was no way Aoba was willing to face the wrath of Scratch’s team again if he spoke a word.  Maybe a guard noticed his absence and did something. Though, Aoba had encountered a minimal number of guards throughout his stay.

Trying to distract himself from the depressing injustice, Aoba admired the glossy, aqua glass buildings and clean streets. The trees amazed him, as he hadn’t seen any real plants in ages. The inmates chatted as they walked from breakfast to their workstations and bunks. The place felt abnormally like a well functioning city, many of the inmates not looking the least bit fucked up.

Maybe they were all just sociopaths.

Reaching the familiar building, Aoba realized how fast they were walking. Practically jogging, the blue haired boy stopped and leaned on the frame of the electronic door opening, panting. Scratch, walking straight past him, ignored the sign of tiring and continued up the stairs. Not entirely wanting to deal with anymore shit, Aoba took his time catching his breath at the doorway as passing inmates eyed him oddly.

“Aoba, you really need some rest. Yesterday was too much.” Ren said in a slightly worried tone.

“Huh… You don’t say…” Aoba said between breaths. A small pain developed at his temples. He continued to lean on the door, rubbing his temples. Straightening his back, Aoba gave a nod to his small companion and proceeded up the set of pristine stairs. Noticing the array of cameras once more, he walked up the stairs in a slow and careful pace. Reaching the second floor, he looked up to see Scratch staring at him from the third floor entrance. His green eyes meeting Aoba’s golden ones. The tall man turned around and walked into the third floor.

What an ass.

Sighing in frustration, Aoba made his way up the flight of stairs to the third floor. Walking in, he immediately saw the neon green hooded boy sitting across from the bickering man with a bright red kimono draped over him. Well that certainly was a new addition to his wardrobe. The tall man with dreadlocks was, surprisingly, sitting at the same table, silently smoking from his pipe and poking at his food. Did no one really care that he was smoking inside?. In no mood to eat, Aoba walked over to the table undetected by Koujaku. The blond boy smirked as he saw the unraveling scene. A devilish grin on his face, Aoba hit Koujaku’s back hard, scaring the grown man.

“Boo.” Aoba said, making a comically twisted, creepy face.

“Jesus-” Koujaku screamed as nearly he fell back out of the bench.  Realizing the culprit was the blue haired boy and the german was snickering his ass off from across the table, Koujaku let out a sigh of relief and hit Noiz on the forehead with his pudding covered spoon. Noiz retorted by wiping the small dab of pudding from his forehead and licking the finger.

“...Sweet.” Noiz said after a long silence of contemplation. Both baffled by the Teen’s blunt actions, the two resettled in the seats.

“Feeling any better from yesterday?” Koujaku asked, popping a tater tot into his mouth.

“What exactly was that? You passed after talking to some screaming psycho.” Noiz said, stealing the japanese man’s potato bits.

“Oi, he’s no psycho” Koujaku replied, annoyed at the kid. “He’s just… going through some stuff.” he said, poking at the potato.

“...Could you tell me more about him?” Aoba asked in a quiet tone. The small voice caught the bickering duo’s attention.

“Names Mizuki” Noiz said, stuffing his face with Koujaku’s stolen potato bits.

“He came here a few months ago. Most of the time he was in the playground though…” Koujaku replied, trailing off.

“He had a pretty big team that came here with him.” Scratch said, speaking up for the first time during breakfast. Koujaku glared at him as he continued.

“We both had allied Rib teams. As for what happened to him after I got here… I’m not entirely sure.” the tattooed man mumbled, staring into his tray of food. A moment of silence passed until Koujaku spoke up again.

“But Aoba, how are you feeling? Are you alright?” he asked, analyzing the golden eyes. Aoba, feeling nervous, glanced quickly at Scratch. The American payed no attention to the conversation, content on looking up something on his Allmate. Sighing, Aoba gave a weary smile.

“I’m fine, Koujaku. Just a little too tired.” Aoba replied. Koujaku’s worried expression softened slightly at the answer. Feeling his stomach rumble, Aoba excused himself to get some food into his system. He was reminded of yesterday’s events when he picked up the tray and walked into the line. Watching the emotionless workers fill his tray, he noticed that many of them had teardrop tattoos in various places, like Mizuki.  Pushing his thoughts aside, he walked along the line and watched at his navy blue companion move his little legs to keep up. Aoba picked him up and held the ball of fur in his arms.

“Are you doing okay, Ren? I never got to check on you earlier.” he said in a worried tone.

“I’m fine Aoba. You should be more concerned of your own health.” the dog replied in his usual monotone voice.

“Goodness Ren, you could be a bit less formal sometimes. No need for the selflessness, either, man” Aoba said, putting Ren back onto the ground. He grabbed the finished tray and (uselessly) thanked the workers. Heading back to the table, Aoba spoke up.

“I am really thankful of you though, Ren” he said with a smile, looking to the Allmate.

“... the pleasure is all mine, baby.” Ren replied after some thinking. Aoba stared at the dog, amazed by it’s bluntness. He started to laugh.

“Is something, Aoba?” Ren asked, tilting his head.

“Oh Ren, never change, kay?” Aoba said, smiling at the dog.

“Okay” replied Ren with a nod. The two continued their way back to the table.

Passing the stairwell, Aoba heard a rather strange sound coming from the entrance. People yelling, things falling over. Soon the source of the sound came billowing up the stairs, making loud clatters as it came closer. What ever was coming was chanting a muffled word.  Other inmates also noticed the oddity and walked away quickly. Confused and concerned, Aoba too stepped away from the entrance, unsure of what to expect.

A certain white haired doctor jumped from the stairs through the entrance in a dust storm.

“Mister!” he yelled through the surgical mask.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye thats right Clear says mister instead got a problem bruh you wanna go  
> yes theres a reason that mink has an allmate on him at all times we'll get there dont worry its a pretty silly reason   
> also can we all mutually assume that the shit koujaku wouldnt stop folding from the earlier chapters was the fricken kimono thingy


	12. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Mink and Clear baking an apple pie together.

If he was truthful with himself, the situation wasn’t any more odd than any other issue he’s had since day one.

And this was only the beginning of day two.

The five interesting people sat in quietness. Scratch sat at the next table, back turned to the four as he continued to poke at his food. The huge pink cockatoo sat on his shoulder, sticking out like a sore thumb. The white haired boy sat beamingly next to the grumpy European. Quite a contrast. Koujaku sat next to Aoba, eyeing the doctor curiously. Aoba tried incredibly hard to ignore the uncomfortable situation, eating his under cooked tater tots and staring at his cup of tea. He could see Clear smiling through the surgical mask as Noiz sat irratated next to him, disappointed that his senior finished all the potato bits.

“I’m still confused… Why is this weird guy here, Aoba?” Koujaku asked, eyebrows quirking and glare narrowing. Clear was still unflinchingly smiling, bright pink orbs wandering the room.

“Ah… This is my doctor, Clear. Why he’s here… well…” Aoba awkwardly said, running his thumb over his jaw. He really did have no idea why the bubbly doctor was here. Clear’s white wardrobe was covered in dust and he had various bits of leaves through his hair. A twig was even seen protruding from the white mess. His silicon gloved hands were folded over one another as his focus was replaced on Aoba after the blue haired boy mentioned his name.

“I heard your voice, so I came for you, Mister.” Clear said, for the fourth time since he got here.

“What the fuck are you? A magician?” Noiz coldly said, incredibly irritated by the doctor’s invasion of personal space. The doctor was almost touching Noiz. Grumbling, he pulled up his obnoxiously green hoodie and left the table, scowling. Clear simply blinked to the German’s passive aggressive tempurtandrum. After a few awkward moments of Koujaku analyzing Clear and Aoba attempting to avoid said moments, Aoba spoke up.

“Um, well, uh…” Aoba said, stuttering.

“Yes?” Clear replied, eyes burning holes into Aoba.

“Er… Is there any other reason for you to be here? N-Not that I don’t need you here but.. uh-” Aoba asked, trying his hardest to not sound rude.

“Ah, yes! I forgot to tell you that you need a guard’s permission to enter the OVER R tower. You’ll probably see one at the end of your work shift, before dinner.” The doctor exclaimed.

“Oh, Aoba, the guards came by and told us you’re in storage for work.” Koujaku mentioned before Aoba got to ask about his job. A small, repetitive beep came from Clear’s wrist watch, catching the attention of everyone.

“Look’s like Breakfast is over!” Clear said, excitedly. Stuffing his hands in his virtually empty pockets, he pulled out three ripe apples and placed them carefully on the table.

“An apple a day keeps me away!” He said in glee. Standing up, the doctor briskly walked away as if nothing bizarre had ever happened.

Well, this was no normal hell hole of a jail.

This was a platinum cum leaking anus hell hole of a jail.

Aoba and Koujaku exchanged questioning glances as the younger of the two shrugged and swept one of the apples off the table. The two left their seats with their trays in hand, Koujakucuriously eyeing the apple he picked up. As they pushed their trays into the dishes bin, Aoba realized they had left a single apple on the table.

“We should probably go get that other-” Aoba said as he turned around to see a lack of an apple and an American. His jaw hung open. Koujaku, not understanding any of what was happening, raised an eyebrow to his childhood friend. Aoba shook his head as the two left the building, followed by the little blue companion.

Slavic Hitmen could get hungry too.

* * *

“The storage buildings should be near the Blue Coast borders” Koujaku said, exchanging his red, floral kimono for a burgundy sweater. He folded the traditional wear neatly on the bunk and retied his hair in the mirror. Aoba was dazed, watching his scarred fingers run through the silky hair. Snapping out of it, he turned to his bunk to find an extra box on his bed.

“Uh…” He said, raising his eyebrows to the oddity.

“Some weird blond guys dropped that off for you. On a first name basis for some reason…” Koujaku relied, trailing off as he concentrated on removing any tangles from his head of hair. He ran a wooden comb through his hair with care.

“Oh” was the only thing Aoba could say. These creeps…

Aoba opened the cardboard box to find some articles of clothing. Assuming they were the extra set of uniforms, he pulled out the orange and beige daily uniforms as well as extra briefs and socks. At the bottom of the box, he found a pleasantly creepy surprise.

“I should probably remind you that you’ll have to by the extra clothes and shit at the stores” Koujaku said as he turned around to grab a large duffle bag from his top bunk. “Huh? Looks like Tae already ordered you stuff” he said as he saw Aoba hold up the blue-grey jacket. “Why does that look familiar…”

“Granny definitely didn’t order this…” Aoba said, very slowly. He was baffled by the fact that the twins got a hold of his old track jacket he wore before it was lost and he had to switch to a tan jacket that was too short for him.

Maybe they actually had it all these years.

For fucks sake. He loved the jacket.

Aoba swallowed hard as the taller of the two was slightly confused. Shoving his arms down the sleeves, he found a small duffle bag folded at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out, he placed Ren inside the plastic esque bag and desperately tried to ignore the hideous (but charming, to him) turquoise and yellow rain boots that curiously matched the bag. The over sized buttons brushed the side of his jacket when he turned around to Koujaku. The two nodded as they left Glitter and walked down the streets.

“Uh, we’re not going to be late, are we?” Aoba asked as he realized some time had pass since breakfast ended.

“We’ll be fine. They give us a twenty minute buffer time.” Koujaku reassured. The two were walking down a boulevard littered with various stores other buildings.

“Koujaku” Aoba asked. “Why are there so many stores and buildings? It’s just a jail, right?”

“W-Well… Er…”

For some odd reason, the Japanese man had trouble answering the question. His expression twisted in different ways as he stuttered nervously. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to find the right thing to say.  

“U-Uh, Ah! I need to turn on this street. Just keep going down this boulevard! See you later, yeah?” Koujaku blurted, frantically turning and nearly tripping over a nearby plant, swinging his large bag into it.

“Watch where you’re going, hippo” Aoba said, confused by said hippo’s odd behavior. Bag slung over his chest, he walked along the clean sidewalks and admired the various shops and inmates mulling around them. Maybe everyone had different shift times.

He reached a somewhat tall building where the street broke off. Pushing the door into the building, he was met with a mess. Various electronic parts were scattered around the room and a cleaning Allmate ran around the foyer, “attempting” to reorganize the place.

“Uh… Hello?” Aoba asked, softly. A rattle was heard from a corner of the store littered with fallen knickknacks from a toppled shelf.

“Ah! You must be the new guy!” A middle aged man said as he crawled from under the mess. Raking the items aside, he brushed the dust off of his blue overalls and readjusted his glasses.

“Haga” He said, extending his arm.

“Seragaki” Aoba replied, shaking hands with the elder man.

Oh was his going to be a wild ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so the jacket thing was supposed to be the one that always hangs in his room (in the cg art)  
> apparently he wore it in recode but heeeeyyyyy its not in english yet  
> im not prepared for the new pkmn game so be weary of slow updats


	13. Dyslexic Gang Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jong-un is offended by Aoba's lack of knowledge.

He had to admit, it was pretty damn boring. He longed for his old handhelds and games that he played for hours on end. Aoba pondered if the petite grandmother threw out the dated junk. He still remembers how happy he was when he got his first damn shiny pokemon.

A nostalgic sigh aside, his eyes scanned across the “storage”. Boxed up packages everywhere with knickknacks littering the floor, one leg was over the other as he typed mindlessly at the hideously (charmingly, to him) old computer and dusty keyboard, filling out orders and calling businesses within the jail, convincing customers to order almost twice as much as they asked for. Just barely on the verge of phone sex.

Mr.Haga had explained that the sectors of Aqua needed to get their equipment and materials from somewhere. Many of theses services were businesses that lined the streets. They would order materials from this “mediocre storage system”, said the middle aged man.

And yet, some how, everything Aoba does ends up sexual.

Finishing the shitty computer work, he sighed in relief that his shift was almost over. Aoba had to make 16 overly suggestive phone calls on his first day. Phone sex can be tiring. From behind the counter he watched the little cleaning Allmate run around the store. Aoba’s mind wandered as he watched the robot run around. He only had Ren with him because of his condition. What were the reason’s to Haga’s Allmate? Purely for work? Thinking back, he noticed a fair number of inmates with Allmates out of their bunk. Through the streets, in the eating areas… In the eating areas…?

Scratch had that big ass, anger-issues bird. Always with him.

Well, maybe inmates could find their reasons.

Scary gang leaders could be dyslexic.

Speaking of Allmates, Aoba turned to the bag on the ground, unzipping the blue seams as he saw the ball of fur. Smiling at the sight of the sleeping dog, he picked up the small animal from the bag and sat it on his cluttered desk. Turning the Allmate on, the dog batted it’s eyelashes and stared at Aoba.

“Yo, Ren.”

“Hello, Aoba. Are you not to use Allmates for entertainment purposes during work?”

“Mr.Haga is out for a delivery. Plus, my shift is almost over.”

The storage system had the misfortune of running deliveries too Even if he managed to make buyers order twice as much, he’d have to carry twice as much through out the jail later.

The apple provided by the odd doctor turned out to be quite a convenience. Lunch was a ways away from his half eaten breakfast. Phone sex makes a guy hungry. Patiently waiting for the clock to turn to twelve thirty, he tested the limits of the blocked internet. Browsing the web, he found that, as expected, most social media sites were blocked. Clicking his tongue in disappointment, he tapped the keys and checked for netflix. He recalled Noiz watching some show with violently loud lesbian sex scenes on said site. Page giving an error, he found no prevail.

“That’s odd…” Aoba muttered, looking at the screen.

“The Jail blocks quite a few sites. Almost as many as China.” Ren said, stretching his hind paws.

“No one blocks as many sites as China.” Aoba replied.

“Actually-” Ren started. Before he managed to finish, the door jingled.

“Ah, Welcome! May I help you?” Aoba asked as the customer walked in. Unable to see past the massive piles of shit, he adjusted from his seat to see his boss.

“It’s just me, Seragaki.” He said with a polite smile.

“Could you run this delivery for me? Afterwards, you can head off for lunch.” Mr.Haga asked, handing a box to Aoba. The blue haired man noded as he placed the package and Ren back into the hideous bag.

“Now- you’ll have to come back after lunch to continue working.” the middle aged man said as he wrote down the directions to the address.

“It’s all part of the routine of this place. You’ll get the hang of it.” He handed Aoba a slightly crinkled sticky note.

Excusing himself, Aoba left the building. He walked down the streets on the clean sidewalks. Noticing a handful of inmates cleaning up the streets, it was very possible that those were also jobs to fill. Crossing the roads, Ren made a notification noise, surprising Aoba.

“What is it, Ren?” Aoba asked, suspiciously. Considering all social media was blocked, the notification was probably a system update. They halted their travels.

“An email. Unknown sender. It appears to be some sort of game.” Ren replied.

“An email? Is it even possible to get an email here?” Something seemed rather suspicious of the situation. Who would even email him, in jail or not?

“Unfortunately, I am unsure. The file contains no virus.” Ren said, uneasy.

“What’s the subject?” Aoba asked.

“‘Captive princess’”

Aoba had his fair share of junk mail over the years. But with the current conditions…

“Run it.” he said, resuming his walk towards the delivery destination.

There really was no way he could describe the jail as boring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so its been a super long time since i updated bc pokemon is killing me man  
> pretty sure i had an existential crisis because of this game  
> woohoo lets go sei UwU   
> and god damn i love orange is the new black man i want season 3


	14. Daft Punk Fanboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up all night to get lucky.  
> I always thought the Alphas were just terrible at being Daft Punk fanboys.

“Are you sure that you don’t have any time to try my other recipes? It’d be a shame if they went to waste.” screeched the woman.

“Ah… I’m sure, Miss-”

“Oh goodness! Miss? How sweet of you to call someone as old as me ‘Miss’!”

“Uh… Well I really need to get going. Thank you for the… delicious cake.” Aoba stuttered.

“Any time! Klara really seems to be attached to the blue one, so drop by often!” The middle aged woman replied with enthusiasm. Aoba made an incredibly awkward nod as he spun on his heel and made a beeline for the lunch area. He made the unfortunate decision of convincing the woman working at the border of Flame Willow to order twice as much as she needed using his absolutely wonderful phone sex powers. Great. Insisting that he try a cake she made earlier, the middle aged woman kept him busy past the lunch alarm. Guess who missed half of lunch.

“Sorry about that Ren…” Aoba muttered as he walked briskly down the roads, glancing at the dog in his bag.

“...” The Allmate uncomfortably sat in the bag. “Please…put me on sleep mode next time…” said Ren after they passed glitter.

“You’d rather avoid your uncomfortable doggy crush?” Aoba asked teasingly.

“... Please don’t patronize me.” replied the dog.

“Of course, of course.” the azure haired boy replied, teasingly. Approaching the glossy building, he marched up the white steps to find Koujaku and the grey haired mullet member of his team sitting across from each other. Sighing, Aoba began walking over to the table before two arms were stuck out in front of him, to his surprise.  

“What the-”

“SERAGAKI AOBA,”

“YOU ARE REQUIRED BY THE DEPARTMENT OF HEALTH,”

“FROM THE GENEROUS INCORPORATION OF TOUE,”

“TO BE ACCOUNTED FOR AT THE OVER R TOWER,”

“IMMEDIATELY.”

The two robotic esque voices stopped as Aoba recognized the situation. Two tall men were standing directly in front of him in white, puffy uniforms decorated with metal cuffs and buckles. The duo had white hair and porcelain skin that matched their white, pristine colour scheme. One arm stuck out, one arm folded behind, each guard fashioned a metal mask that had a cynical happy face engraved into it. These guards appeared much different from the guards he’d seen at the rhyme game. In comparison, this duo had no obvious protective gear like bullet proof vests, nor did they carry any firearms with them.

The two stepped aside and help their arms out towards the door behind Aoba. Sighing with one glance at the grey mullet and red kimono, Aoba turned around and walked down the stairs with an empty stomach, heading to his batshit crazy doctor. The two guards followed him closely down the winding streets to the OVER R tower.

He trudged down the streets as he recalled the unfortunate end of his lovely junk mail game. By the time he managed to reach the delivery destination that was the embodiment of annoying senior women, he only loaded the 8-bit start screen of the retro game. Conscious of the two guards following him in synchronized, robotic movements, Aoba put off the game for the time being.

Entering the building, the duo walked past him and signaled for the elevator. They paused when turning to face the confused, blue haired boy. Shortly, they turned and marched out of the building without a word.

Daft punk fanboys, man.

Stepping into the opened elevator doors, Aoba recalled the few times he’d been in the OVER R Tower. The first time being with the interesting twins. If they really weren’t officers or guards all along, why did they still escort and arrange for his meeting with a doctor?

The second occasion being when he blacked out after his odd encounter with Mizuki. One of the oddball guards probably took him in. The events after that were… rather unpleasant.

The third and most recent visit would be now, as he was escorted by two Daft Punk fanboys to see his bubbly doctor once more. He was told by Clear that he’d need a guard to sign him in, but not necessarily have two guards escort him at the wrong appointment time, as Clear had set up their rendezvous’ after dinner, not lunch.

“Aoba” Ren said, snapping the male out of his trance.

“Yes?”

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Wise words for all men.” Aoba replied, jokingly. Glass panes slid open as he walked past a few offices to the one he’s had quite an adventure in. As he approached Clear’s office, he recognized the silhouettes of two people and muffled, hushed conversations. He considered the possibility of the guards escorting him early, making him run into Clear’s earlier appointment, though, said thought was scrapped as the duo acted like fully automated, perfect robots. Meeting the door with his knuckles, he tapped on the door and saw the silhouettes go still.

“...”

“I’ll go get it.”

That voice…

The person got up as they moved to the side of the door and pressed a panel, sending the door sideways, to Aoba’s surprise. The smell of fresh doughnuts practically punched him in the face as he took in the mixture of cinnamon and sugars. His eyes drifted from the bowl filled with the brown confections to the beaming masked doctor sitting at a table, and finally on the petite elder standing in front of him, eyebrows twitching and expression stoic as ever.

“You’re on time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok havent updated in forever  
> i admit, it was at the fault of the new pokemon game  
> such a nice set of video games for children.  
> anywho, gramaws back, the alphas (sapphire) is rolling, and all with the addition of more puns  
> can you find them


	15. Clipboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clipboard harassment and doughnuts.

His teeth sunk into the sugary doughnuts as the petite grandmother sat tentatively, taking slow sips of the generic brand green tea, dunking the bag up and down every so often. The younger doctor was unusually quiet, staring at his feet as he sat with his perfect posture and his hands folded on his lap. The two doctors sat in front of him as he rested atop the patient’s bed, stuffing his face with the sugary doughnuts.

“Would you like some, Clear?” Aoba asked, attempting to keep food from spilling from his mouth.

“O-oh! Of course!” Clear said, snapping out of his trance. Aoba smiled on accomplishment. He’d be able to see the lower half of his doctor’s face for once. The curiosity had been sitting at the back of his mind for quite some time. Aoba looked to the doctor as Clear didn’t move an inch.

“Well?” Aoba asked, blinking at Clear as he glanced to his grandmother. Once he looked back, he saw Clear’s jaw moving up and down.

“Itchs delicshioos.” Clear said in a matter of fact tone. His string of words was slurred and mushed as he chewed through the dessert and the surgical mask. Aoba stared at the snowy haired boy, mouth agape, unable to comprehend the abilities of the doctor. Said doctor stood up from his seat, marched across the office, and replaced his latex gloves & light blue surgical mask. Plopping himself back into his seat, Clear twiddled his thumbs as Tae stared at her tea.

“So… Granny. What brings you hear?” Aoba asked. Before his petite grandmother moved a muscle, the younger doctor grabbed a clip board off the side of the counter, scribbling something down as he passed it to Aoba.

 

“ _Mister_

 _The camera is disabled for this office. The microphone, however, is still running. Please maintain a regular conversation while we communicate through paper ( ‘ w‘)_ ”

 

“Is there something wrong with seeing my grandson?” Tae replied, hoarsely.

“A-ah not at all! I’m just surprised.” Aoba said as he attempted to write while talking. He flipped over the clipboard with a thud as he displayed his message.

_“What!? What’s going on here? And there’s no way I’d be able to read both of you chicken scratch doctor’s writing!_

_Dr. Clear’s is alright for now… Just give it time..._ “

 

The white haired doctor went wide eyed as he read the message. Nearly ripping the clipboard from Aobas hands, he wrote on the paper.

 

 _“Whaaa! That’s so mean_ (๑-﹏-๑)"

 

The elderly woman, who looked deeply into her cup for the whole ordeal, took the clipboard and ripped of the sheet, starting with a fresh, new one. Writing down her message, she continued.

“I wanted to make sure that you didn’t get into as much trouble as Clear had described.

 

_“Aoba_

_Something terrible is going to happen in this prison_ ”

 

“Whaaa? When you put it like that, you sound almost as mean as Mister Seragaki!” Clear retorted, cheerfully. Aoba, confused as ever, took the clipboard and wrote three words.  

 

 _“Fill me in._ ”

 

“Huuh? And what makes me as bad as my vicious granny?” Aoba replied, a slight falter in his voice. Holding out the clipboard, Tae took ahold of it and began to write.

“Both of you are fiercely sassy” Clear said, placing his hands on his hips and looking at Aoba with a silly kissy face. Even with half of the doctor’s face covered, the azure haired boy could visualize the doctor’s expression. The two of them laughed as the grandmother flipped the clipboard, stopping both of them.

 

“ _This jail is an unethical mass experiment. Toue himself told me of his plans when we worked together before he turned into a madman._

_The last stage of his plans should be unfolding within the next month. Many of his previous co workers  have contacted the media about this. All of them have ended up murdered and ignored._

_We need something to discredit him - fast. My colleagues and I have been trying to get information from inmates for months. The unfortunate truth is that our efforts have come up with a handful of claims from prisoners, none of which get past the walls of the jail_ ”

 

“Both of you are ridiculous.”  Tae said firmly. As Aoba absorbed the words on the sheet, Clear went back to twiddling with his thumbs and staring at his feet. Grabbing the board from his granny, he furiously scribbled onto the sheet.

 

“ _But what you you want me to do about this? What even is this ‘last stage’ thing about?_”

 

“Apparently you’re as low as me. We’re all equally ridiculous.” Aoba remarked. Clear took the board this time, quickly jotting down a sentence.

 

“ _Find out how some of these people landed themselves here. Plant some thoughts in their mind about the system._ ヽ(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ”

 

Aoba, taking the board once again, wrote a simple sentence.

  
“ _You want me to start a prison riot?_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW guess who didnt update at all during the holidays  
> me  
> even when im not writing fanfics about trashy things im still trash lol  
> pokemon still got me goin man  
> dont worry this fic is going some where give it time and love and care ヽ(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


	16. Belgian Keyboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba craves that sustenance.

“Mister! Please reconsider-” Clear said stammering down the hall.  

Amidst the impending crisis of her former boss trying to claim an island full of convicts as a country, Tae, quite unfortunately, overlooked the fact that male, 23 year old brains can only handle so much information when they were just integrated to a surreal prison that they are expected to breath their last breath in. The confines of the correctional facility could only keep the poor boy cooperative for a day.

“I don’t want to hear any of it!” barked Aoba as he half-ran, half-walked down the halls.  He wasn’t sure why he was so frantic to get out of the situation. _This jail is ridiculous_ he said to himself. _You are the only sane person around,_ he practically chanted to himself. Aoba refused to put up with anymore shit than he had already dealt with in the time span of a day and a half. Now both his grandmother and doctor are trying to convince him to start a prison riot, do some espionage, probably _something_ illegal - get the convict to do the dirty work. Not even the savory doughnuts could get him into more trouble.

He just wanted to get on with his stupid prison life.

Still trying to lose the pursuing Doctor, he twisted through the confusing hall ways and sliding doors. Around a corner, Aoba saw a closing elevator.

“Ah! W-Wait  moment-!”

A tan hand poked out of the elevator door and put the machine on hold. The doors retracted as Aoba let out a sigh. Stepping in, paying no attention to the passenger inside the elevator, he dropped his bag on the floor and slumped down on the clean elevator.

“Thanks” he breathed, half out of breath.

“...No problem.”  The passenger replied with a slight hint of hesitation. Aoba immediately picked up on the voice. He only ever heard it screaming, but he could, off heart, tell who the voice belonged to. Slowly looking up from his corner of the elevator, he saw a bandaged and tattooed boy with burgundy hair.

“... oh” Was the only thing Aoba could, dumbfoundedly, say. Mizuki stood with a plain expression, looking down on the slumped over newbie. The tan boy wore the usual prison uniform with an added black hoodie, etched with some gang sign, and red leather shoes.

“Ah… Aoba, right?” He asked expression softening slightly. A crooked smile washed over the blue haired boy’s face.

“Yeah” He replied.

“Well… um.. Sorry about what happened earlier, ‘kay? I had a … rough night and didn’t get my prescription.” Mizuki said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Aoba said. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. The elevator doors reopened  as he stood up from the floor. The two left the building, off to their day jobs.

“I guess you’ve got some kitchen duty?” Aoba asked, looking to the street they were to depart from.

“Yeah. Did they give you a job yet? You’re pretty new here.” Mizuki asked as a small ferret popped out of his hoodie. Its’ small tail feathered around his opposite shoulder as it rested on the other, cradling the bandaged neck. Reminded by the little ferret Allmate, Aoba unzipped his bag and tapped the little ball of navy fur, causing the dog to blink his eyes open and lift his head out of the bag.

“En. I’m on this inventory delivery thing.” Aoba replied, intrigued by the bandaged neck.

“Huh, already? Well, I guess I’ll see you later” Mizuki said, waving goodbye with a small smile.

“Yeah, see you later, Mizuki.” Aoba said spinning on his heel as he headed off to the storage. Walking down the streets, Aoba hummed a bit as he approached the destination.

“Aoba?” The dog spoke.

“Hm?” replied his companion.

“Have you been formally introduced to Mizuki before entering this jail?” asked Ren. The question seemed simple enough; no, he had never been introduced to the tan boy before other screamed at him in horror as he passed out. Aoba still questions why he knew the boy's name before Noiz had mentioned it; how Mizuki even knew his name. There really _wasn't_ a valid reason for Mizuki to know. He was mental and lost a grip on himself- perfectly reasonable, not involving Aoba in anyway. Hell, how did he even know Aoba was new here? So many people lived in this prison, so he couldn't have just noticed a new face out of thousands. But about his own past, about himself, Aoba didn't...

Why couldn’t he remember anything?

Infact, quite a few faces he’d seen in this prison just… sat at the back of his head. He knew he hadn’t met them before hand; as that chance alone was quite small. But something about these characters gave him a migraine. Like a dream that seemed so detailed, forgotten the next morning. Mizuki seemed... Familiar. Like a qwerty keyboard, but rearranged to some freaky Belgian keyboard. How could one possibly forget the faces from the time of their youth?

Now he sounded like an old man, _and_ he had a migraine.

“Fuck” Aoba cursed under his breath, rubbing his temples.

“Aoba. Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” he reassured, still hissing at the pain. Arriving at the shop, Aoba put Ren to sleep mode, got a small earful of ‘why punctuality is key’ from Mr. Haga and found himself sitting behind the counter again.

Oh how painfully boring it was.

Aoba spent as much time as he could burning holes into a retro clock with his eyes. He knew when the time came around again, he’d have to go to dinner and then get his ass handed to his grandmother and optimistic doctor; both trying to plan a prison riot.

He was starting to hate clocks

Of course, it wasn’t the existence of clocks that landed him where he was; in prison, with, somewhat, normal people in a, somewhat, regular city environment which, somewhat, resembled a prison.

And yet, sitting here, legs up on the table, the clock didn't change any of that. Ren sitting on the cluttered desk, Aoba found himself bored. After a day and a half of some weird shit,  he wanted more than anything for this shift to be over, yet, didn’t want to get anywhere near dinner time. He didn't want to have to go through more shit. He needed something to keep his brain occupied. Some sustenance for his dying human functions. He craved that sustenance. 

He wished he had video games. Apparently a new Pokemon game came out. Maybe there was an electronics store in here…

Jackpot.

“Hey, Ren?” Aoba asked, feet returning to the ground as he faced his Allmate. “Do you still have that weird email game saved?”

“Yes. Would you like me to reopen it?” Ren asked.

“Yeah” Aoba said, determined to have a moment of peace in this chaotic prison.

And so he got his sustenance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belgium has regulated keyboards that are freaky  
> on another note, i really should've made that mineral craving reference like ages ago  
> plot developing chapter followed by plot ded chapter lol


	17. 40 Hour Erection Viagra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba sorts his spam mail.

“Slacking off on your first day, huh?”

Aoba nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw the German boy. The kid went through the shop completely unnoticed. Huffing, Aoba glanced back at the small game. It’s content was most certainly bizzare- some 1970s aesthetic game that looked as though someone felt like having a flash version for the sake of it. As to why he was emailed it, he wasn’t quite sure. Everyone always had a pile of  “40 Hour Erection” emails in their spam, but this game went undetected through the lack of incoming mail. There was no reason for the mail to even arrive to him considering the prison’s firewalls.

“None of your business, brat” Aoba replied in the most teasing tone possible. Rather than a snicker or a chuckle coming out of Noiz, the blue haired man received a blank stare.  Noiz had his elbows rested on the counter-top looking over to Aoba’s coil display.

“Can’t a guy get some knock-off Pokemon games around here?” Aoba said, in a matter of fact tone.

“That isn’t a Pokemon knock-off” He retorted.

“Pardon?”

“I said, that isn’t a Pokemon knock-off. If you were a little less incompetent-”

“Oi! Watch your tongue, kid!”

“It’s so clearly a Dragon Quest rip off.”

“Huh?”

“Clearly you’re just a noob.”

“Fuck off, man”

“Sender 'Captive Princess'? That sounds like some kinky fifty shades of grey shit” The German said, finally showing some emotion by slightly raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell do you need from here?” Aoba barked at him, frustrated. Noiz smirked in return.

"Your fucking Allmate looks like a dinosaur" Noiz said, remarking the older model. 

"Hello? Storage service here? Get your shit or get out?" Aoba replied in a patronizing voice. 

“Twelve Allmate persona cards, twenty-eight holo emulators.” He said, returning to his poker face.

“Jesus… Why do you need so many?” Aoba asked as he finally removed his ass from the deteriorating chair. Walking around the counter, he walked through the mess along with an inventory clipboard. Stopping at a row of shelves, he scanned the boxes until he came across the appropriate code. Heaving two boxes to the floor, he bent down as he ripped it open and counted out the appropriate number of products. The nerve of that kid… Becoming unmotivated, he counted out the products at a slower rate, feeling the blood rush to his head. He could take all the time he needed.

Finished with the daily dose of math (counting shit), Aoba arched his back to be rid of the impending arthritis. He spun on his heel as he was met with a face full of metal. Noiz's piercings grazed Aoba’s chin. Not a moment passed until their faces were mushed together, Aoba nearly falling back as Noiz stayed calm as ever. Once their faces departed, Aoba stood with the heat rushing to his face as Noiz just looked… Like Noiz. Like nothing even happened. Like the goddamn encounter at the restroom the day before.

“Watch where you’re going.”  Noiz said. Not even in a gay, seductive whisper or a horny teenage moan- just a rude ass motherfucking teenager. Wait- did he even want a gay-ass whisper? Why the FUCK did that even occur to him. Of course, the pretentious tone in his voice made Aoba want to rip his face off, ignoring the gay facts. He even looked pretentious, vibrant green hoodie and sneakers, hand shoved far into his pockets, hell- he probably had a favourite flavour of _fucking mountain dew_. The bitch so kissed him. Totaly. Aoba didn’t go for the gay. He so kissed him. Aoba wasn’t hallucinating, Noiz was just a horny teen, full of hormones and random bonners. _Oh god why did he mention his dick what the fuck don’t look don’t look_

“No homo” Noiz said shrugging. His smug fucking look didn’t wipe off his face as he removed his hands from his pocket and took the packages that were somehow still in Aoba’s hands. Walking to the front of the store, through the winding shelves, he signed an order confirmation form at the counter and was on his way out, hands full of little bags of chips and emulators.

 _“He’s just a pretentious teen_ ” Aoba chanted to himself as the boy crossed the store. Just as he opened the door, he turned to Aoba, who was still lurking in the shadows of the messy shelves.

“Please let Mr. Haga know I’ve picked up the orders” He said, in possibly the most polite manner possible. The German boy left as Aoba stood for another moment, trying to pick up his thoughts. The curiosity of what the German boy had to do with his boss ate away at him. Possibilities of Noiz having a greater respect for his older elders were scratched when he recalled his treatment to the Slavic hitman of a roommate. Scratch had a couple years of wrinkles on him.

Sighing, Aoba glanced back at the clock as he removed himself from the shelves. Even with all the commotion, there was still half of his shift left. His stomach grumbled as he recalled practically missing lunch before storming out of the doughnut filled sanctuary.

Aoba recalled the earlier events with his grandmother and doctor. He’d have to go back there after dinner…

His appetite disappeared in an instant. He most definitely did not want to start a prison uprising of any sort. Why they needed him of all people to do the dirty work was beyond him. Sitting back in his squeaky chair, he leaned back as he watched the ceiling fan spin. Aoba felt like he had to tell himself every other hour that the prison was fucked up to stay mentally healthy.

“Aoba” Ren said, startling Aoba a bit. “Are you feeling alright? I sense emotional discomfort.” Aoba wanted to scream. He wanted to jump and yell 'yes, I am feeling terrible'.  Reuniting with a changed, childhood friend, some German teen that wants to bang him, a psycho doctor, gang rape, a prison riot, and those _god awful not-twins;_ all in one and a half days. Too damn fast. He decided the best path of action was to sigh and say he was okay, just as every other adult would- 

But he's not okay.

He didn't know if he could ever be okay again. 

“The prison... “ Aoba started. “This prison is uncomfortable.” He muttered, hands behind his head, legs on the table, watching the old, used, revolving fan.  The atmosphere felt tense as Aoba sinked into his chair. He unwinded as much as possible in the grey and blue track jacket. The azure haired male allowed his mind to float as he waited for his dated Allmate's reply. An odd thought occured to him, as he's really just a brain piloting a slab of meat-

“… We all adjust, Aoba.” Ren replied, eyes downcast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i havent posted in a while because im trash and i say that every time   
> also hoLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS 200 KUDOS???? WTF MAN   
> oh and ive changed the name of this trash and added a collection for the sake of future plans 
> 
> ps silent oath is 100% not pokemon


	18. Pretty Machete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No homo full bi.

Life was good.

When Mr.Haga arrived at the “mediocre storage system”, Aoba was nearly having an existential crisis due to his overly deep thinking. The elderly man relieved him of his working duties to the benefit of the starving man. Practically prancing down the streets like a teenage girl with an requited crush, he didn’t have a care in the world for the long side glances he received from the general population. Not that the general population could or should be considered anything remotely normal. The few morsels of food he obtained today have been limited, and a growing homosexual man needs his nutrition.

Oops. Secret’s out. Someone can’t park their car nor their sexuality straight.

In the last 30 minutes of self actualization and contemplation in the messy storage, Aoba discovered one fact about himself; he wasn’t the most heterosexual guy around. He certainly wanted to deny it, maybe it was just a phase, maybe no one’s really that straight inside, maybe he can simply recognize aesthetically pleasing males. Though, there were men in history that lived their entire lives suppressing their sexuality knowing that society would ridicule and shame them. Considering how not-straight-men weren’t considered “men” at all in today’s, unfortunately, bigoted society, Aoba didn’t really blame them.

The same society that deems this prison’s existence to be okay.

Maybe he should just pack his bags, get a degree in marine biology, and move to Antarctica to avoid society as a whole.

A prison riot wasn’t sounding so bad right now.

Sexuality questioning aside, Aoba felt like he was a famine survivor when he stepped into the dining building. Some western cream soup was being servers- scents of potatoes and bacon filled the air as the inmates casually chatted amongst themselves. It was an internal struggle for Aoba; knowing that these people did horrible things just as he did, but seeming so normal, so genuine compared to people outside the prison. To say these people were normal would be preposterous, but they had imperfections that made them seem so human.

Dinner came in an odd blur; Aoba really arrived at at the beginning of dinner. He took advantage of the situation by booting his ass the the front of the food line. Mizuki happened to be there- said something about the soup needing an extra minute to cook, mindlessly talking to Aoba about something, not that the azure haired boy paid any attention. Something about his about his old rib team, booze - _god those mashed potatoes getting laid  look fucking amazing I’d fuck them with a spoon full of butter_

Mizuki said something about vodka.

“You should drop by some time” Mizuki exclaimed with a warm smile, filling the section of mashed potatoes to the other tray, passing it down the aisle.

“Huh?” Aoba replied, snapping out of a trance. Some glares were pointed his direction as his expression was a bit too loud. The server in front of him, clad in a thin hairnet covering his burgundy hair, raised an eyebrow.

“Chill man, I’m not forcing you to do anything” he muttered.

“What? No, I mean, yeah, sure, I’ll go. where to?” Aoba retorted, slightly being shoved down the lane. Mizuki’s face lit up in an instance.

“Just ask Koujaku, he’ll know” He said with a stupid smile, Aoba moving along the line to the other side of the room.

If only he knew what he was supposed to ask Koujaku about.

* * *

 

Dinner wasn’t even half over by the time he finished scoffing down the little amount of food he received. Ren sat on his single table as he listened to the other inmates. Apparently, seconds were allowed in this prison (unlike his previous correctional facility), though the line had stretched close to the stairs by now. He had another issue on his hands to deal with, anyways.

The two guards that were, in fact, not the freakish blonde twins would be here any second. Instead, the two snowy haired robot esque twins might arrive to bring his ass to his grandmother and doctor. Aoba placed Ren in his bag and left the table, shoving the tray into the disposal cart. It’s not at though he really has a place to hide. The chip Clear put into Ren earlier would track them. Although he could leave Ren behind at the bunks, the abundance of cameras would probably find him quickly. Maybe the guards were already at the stairwell and he wouldn’t have to formulate an escape plan. Taking short, quick strides down the hallways, Aoba marched down the stairs and exited the building.

No guards.

With a small skip in his walk, Aoba frantically came back to Glitter. No doctor’s after him, no roommates trying to rape him, life was good. He felt somewhat at peace for the first time since his arrival. Things were looking up for the azure haired man. The prison wasn’t as terrible as it seemed. Stepping up the shallow stairs, he notices that the bunks were relatively empty, save for a few inmates sleeping and doing custodial work. A loud clash came from a bunk at the far end of the hall, where his bunk was located. Though the possibility of the noise coming from his cube was thin, but still made his heart skip a bat and walk slightly faster. Reaching the end of the hall, he noticed that the door was slid open. Someone was in there. Stopping in his tracks, he thought it was possible for a roommate to be there. Or a guard. He turned around the barred door and looked into the cube in distress.

Noiz sat in the center of the room, cross-legged on the ground surrounded by various holograms and electronic bits. Aoba’s box of possessions along with various items from other inmates were sprawled out on the floor. His back was facing the blue haired man. Noiz typed furiously at the fake keyboards with one hand and tried to disassemble Aoba’s headphones with a thin screwdriver with another.  

“Ahem.” Aoba said, ears turning red with frustration. He liked those headphones…

“... you’re supposed to be at dinner.” Noiz replied casually, turning to face Aoba only slightly as he continued to work on the program and headphones.

“Well excuse fuckin’ me” yelled Aoba. The German’s brattiness was enough.  Confusing gay shit, going through his stuff, taking apart his headphones, “no homo”, enough. Aoba stomped into the room as he attempted to snatch the audio device out of Noiz’s hands. Swiping the item out, he felt a slight sense of relief before Noiz grabbed his arm, twisted around it, and slammed Aoba face-first into the floor. He tasted blood in his mouth as the opposing boy twisted his arm in ways it shouldn't have. He could hear Noiz’s steady breathing as the brat continued twisting. Aoba snapped his head backwards quickly, causing Noiz to let go.The younger of the two slid back until he reached the opposite bunk, cradling his forehead. Aoba took this window of opportunity to get his ass off the floor. A small moment of heavy breathing and intense atmosphere was followed by Noiz jumping forward with his fist bundled up, Aoba swinged around and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to falter and slam into Aoba’s shoulder rather than his face. Hitting his head on the edge of the bunk, Aoba saw stars as he was thrown into the other bunk. He could’ve sworn he heard weird noises- something outside the window in the room.  As Noiz approached him, Aoba recollected his consciousness and landed a kick into the other’s stomach. Noiz took a swift step back; leaving enough time for Aoba to jump out of the bed and ram his head into the German’s jaw.  Though the German held onto the railing for an instance, deterred by damage, he came straight back at Aoba with a fist coming for his face. The move was far too readable, Aoba thought, as he swiftly-

“Mister!”

A window shattered, Aoba’s face was punched, and Clear’s voice was heard.

Taken aback, Aoba leaned on the bunk frame as Noiz glared at the doctor, both of them breathing heavily. The window was relatively narrow but tall, making Clear’s resolve to try to enter side ways. Half of his torso was in the room along with his left arm, pulling himself through the shattered frame and eventually resting atop the wooden desk with Scratches belongings. Kicking the books aside, Clear swung over the desk onto the floor, landing on his feet with a thud.

“Please don’t hurt Mister Seragaki” Clear asked, taking a stand in front of Aoba. Noiz didn’t take his eyes off the masked doctor as the bluenette frantically looked around the room. It’s tense atmosphere left the confused japanese in the dust. The sound of someone’s walking approached. In the silence of Noiz and Clear’s duel, The bystander stopped in his tracks. Aoba noticed the shattered glass that spilled out into the hall may cause some concern. Although all three of them were in a tense situation, all three were most definitely listening to the inmates footsteps. After the pause, the inmate began to slightly sprint down the small section of hallway. The room filled with a sigh from Noiz as he gazed at the computer set up on the floor of the room.

Around the corner came Koujaku, clad with the red kimono and duffle bag.

“What the fuck is going on?” He exclaimed, face twisting as he took in the surroundings of the room. Eyes darting from one place to another, the elder man eventually rested his focus on Noiz. “You fucking brat…” Koujaku said as he stomped over to the teen, eyebrows scrunched. Noiz gazed at him blankly. “Always trying to cause some fucking trouble…”

“Are you really okay living like this?” Noiz said coldly. The two stood their ground through the confusing atmosphere. They stared each other down as Clear stood at attention, analyzing any move they could possibly make. No amount of discussion or fighting leading to this point has made sense. There’s no physical way his doctor could’ve broken through a third floor window. There’s no reason for his doctor to have broken through a third floor window. Noiz was ripping Aoba’s shit apart all the while making, what Aoba assumed, commentary on the prison life style as an excuse for going through his shit. Koujaku dyed his hair a mauve red colour and is pissed beyond regard, eluding that the German has done some stupid shit before. Oh, great, now the aggravated Japanese frat boy is ripping apart his duffle bag that’s comparable to the GoodLife-Fitness bags teens always carry around to seem athletic. Take a large machete out decorated in pretty red knots and beads, that’ll solve all your problems, and swing it at the face of your opponent.

Oh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa. i reaaaaaaaaaally sucked at posting this time.   
> Unfortunately I'm in piano competition/exam season so i proooobably wont be posting much  
> I am determined to finish this fic series before i die. Dont worry about that.   
> yes, 80 yrold weeaboo me might still be trying to get this done. it will happen.   
> anywho things just keep getting more and more confusing in the story and no koujaku does not have a machete aoba just cant identify swords

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo you made it! Thanks for reading! If you could drop a Kudos or a comment that would be wonderful UwU
> 
> This is my first dmmd fic dont kill me its not betated dont kill me
> 
> ////UPDATE 01/10/2015////  
> Name has been changed to 'Incarcerated Masses' from 'The Prestigious Platinum Jail' for later purposes!!!!!


End file.
